Wake Me From My Nightmare
by Sarcastic Irony
Summary: Falon and Tamara Halliwell run away to the small town of Forks. Here, they encounter love, heartbreak, adventure and a whole lot more when they collide with the Cullens and Blacks. But they're much more than what they appear to be: they're also witches.
1. We're here?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you are familiar with, I do owe Falon and the other characters you don't know.

**Falon's P.O.V**

Forks was a quiet place, which is why we chose it to hide in, we were all moved into the new house. Now was the hard part starting new schools you'd think we were used to it by now, I wasn't particularly worried about me, but Tammy was a different story. If someone started on her, then she wouldn't do anything to stop them. Me? I'd get up and kick their sorry asses. That's just the way we were, two halves of one complete whole, I wondered how two people could be completely different in personality, but be so closely related.

It was nearly time for school when I was brought back to reality by Tammy standing in the doorway looking at me with a concerned look plastered on her face. "Well if you're ready we should go, or we're going to be late," I told her.

She nodded and smiled at me, walking towards the door and grabbing both our black messenger bags from the kitchen table on her way out. I followed quietly behind her locking the door, the car keys in my hand. As soon as I saw the car, I couldn't help, but smile, the black 4x4 parked in the drive was a present from one of my best friends back in Japan, Daisuke sure had great taste and he knew me too well.

We hopped in and I started the car and instantly felt the rush of being behind the wheel of this beautiful piece of machinery. The school wasn't hard to find though I've never been there before, it didn't feel like a school or look like one, it was if it was built from a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. I parked in front of the first building I came to which conveniently had a sign reading FRONT OFFICE over the door. I'd get proper directions later instead of driving round like some sort of idiot. We got out of the car and walked towards the door, I locked the car with the switch on the key. Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer than I'd hoped, the rain didn't exactly help my mood I mean, I was fire and, well, rain made me weak and very irritable, Tammy looked like she was having a great time with the rain. I huffed and walked towards the desk that had a large red-haired woman wearing glasses sat behind it.

The woman looked up. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Falon Halliwell and this is my sister Tamara," I informed her and saw the immediate awareness light in her eyes.

"Of course," she said and dug through a neatly stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here and maps of the school." She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map and gave us each a slip to have each of our teachers sign to bring back at the end of the day.

I nodded and muttered a thank you to her and walked back to the car with Tammy.

"So what do you think?" she asked me lightly.

I turned to her as we got into the car and shrugged "It's ok, but we've only been here fifteen minutes, plus it's not stopped raining since we got here."

She laughed and shook her head at me, a grin plastered on her face. "Well, the student parking is over there."

She pointed towards a line of traffic and I started the engine and followed the rest of the cars, the nicest car here, except for mine of course, was a shiny Volvo and it stood out.

"Don't worry, sis, people are used to the Volvo, your car is awesome and they know it," I grinned and nodded, even without her telepathy she knew me too well, I was the only one whose thoughts she couldn't hear. Everyone else was a victim to her power.

I found a parking space; unfortunately, it was near the Volvo. We got out and walked into the building with me locking the car. We got our maps out, memorized them and threw them away. "Well, sis, it looks like the only time together is lunch," I nodded and sighed. "I'll meet you at the car then." She nodded once and we both punched knuckles and turned to go our different ways to homeroom.

I approached the door and took a deep breath; the classroom was small with only a few people inside at the moment. I took my slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose name plate identified him as Mr. Mason, he gawked when he saw my name not exactly the response that I was looking for, so I scowled at him. At least he sent me to the empty seat at the back next to the window, without introducing me to the class, it was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow they managed, however, when they saw me staring right back, they turned around quickly and looked down. I looked at the reading list the teacher had given me – it was fairly basic stuff really and I noticed that I had read them all before: Shakespeare, Euginides, Faulkner, Dickens and one of my favourites of all time, Hikari's story Snow and Ice, however, now I was a little angry for I knew that this book wasn't actually the real story.

After a while, we got up and headed out into the rain, which had picked up since this morning. I walked back round the cafeteria to the south buildings by the gym and entered my next class, the rest of the morning passed in just about the same way. My trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner – who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught – was the only one who made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself, which was brief and made him look like a fool in the end.

When lunch came, I went to the car and waited for Tammy. But when she didn't show up after ten minutes, I started to get worried. I walked back into the school and walked down nearly every corridor until I found her in the one that had a row of lockers on the right and connected with the cafeteria with three guys surrounding her. One of them grabbed her arm and that was it. I lost it.

"Hey, jerk off! Get your stinking hand off my sister now before I rearrange your ugly face!"

Well, that got the attention of him and his little cronies.

"Falon!" shouted Tammy.

I kept walking forward; lucky I had my leather fingerless gloves on. I cracked my knuckles.

"Wow scary little chick, so this must be the older sister we've heard about," the one holding Tammy stated with an arrogant look on his face.

"I said take your hand off my sister now, before you get hurt," he smirked and turned to the other two.

"Why don't you guys show this little chick some manners?"

The one on the left came at me first. Man, he was slow all I had to do was side step him and swiftly kick him in the back, the impact sent him flying through the cafeteria's swinging doors. Now my attention shifted to the next one coming at me faster than the first one, he raised his fist to punch me, but I just smirked, waited till the last minute and blocked his fist grabbed his hair and whirled him around and threw him into the lockers face first.

I didn't realise it, but now I had quite the audience, I looked at the last one and saw that he had left a huge red mark on Tammy's arm. He tried running to the other end of the corridor but I was faster than him and I caught his arm bent it behind his back, forced him onto his knees and placed my foot on the small of his back. He struggled, but couldn't break the grip I had him in.

"Now the next time you think of trying to hurt my sister or anyone else in this school for that matter, DON'T. If you so much as breathe in her direction again, I'll make sure to break most of the bones in your body! Got it?"

I pulled back on his arm and pressed more into his back just to make sure he got my point, he winced and nodded quickly.

"Good now then, you owe her an apology!"

He looked at my sister.

"Sorry, Tamara, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't 'cause now you know what will happen if it does."

I let go of him and he got up and put as much distance between us as possible in the small corridor, now I was aware of my audience, which seemed to consist of all the pupils in this tiny school.

"Take a damn picture, it'll last longer," I just about growled at them.

I noticed two people smirking at me one guy and one girl, both pale, with dark hair and golden eyes; however, the two were completely different in physical appearance. The girl was small and pixie like where the guy was tall and had more muscles than really necessary.

I grabbed Tammy's hand and pulled her back to the car. By the time I got in and sat down. My eyes were half shut.

"Have you taken your tablets today?" she asked.

Damn it! How'd she know?

"Yeah, of course I have, you know me better than that."

She frowned and nodded. "Yeah I do, that's why I know that you haven't been taking them like you should."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hand. "Ok I ran out yesterday, but to get more I need to register with a doctor at the hospital. They'll know where to find us."

Tammy narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you really think that matters to me if they find us sooner, it's you I'm worried about you idiot … later we're going to the hospital and registering you and getting you more tablets."

"Fine we'll do it your way."

The rest of lunch went by quicker than I thought it would, I had Biology II and walked to the class in silence. When I entered the classroom, all the tables were full except one, there was a seat next to a boy with bronze coloured hair, he had the same shade of skin as the other two people that were smirking at me before. I went down the aisle to give my slip to the teacher, I was watching him closely and just as I passed he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face – it was hostile, furious. I scowled and kept on walking to the teacher and gave him my slip, he had no choice, but to send me to the table with the guy who even now was glaring at me.

I went and sat by him, not really caring what expression he had on his face. I took out my song book and began to write the lyrics for a new song I was working on when I looked up again he was sitting as far away from me as humanly possible without falling off his chair. I raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour and shook my head. The rest of the lesson seemed to float by, me writing my lyrics and occasionally answering a question Mr Banner would ask me. Finally, the bell rang and I had finished my song … the guy was out of his seat so fast he looked like a blur and out of the room before anyone else got up.

"Hey, aren't you Falon Halliwell, the girl that beat up those guys at lunch?" someone asked.

I looked up to see a boy with pale blonde hair that had been carefully gelled into spikes and baby blue eyes, smiling at me.

"Uh yeah, that's me, so you saw that, huh?"

He nodded and grinned cutely. "Everyone saw it! You were amazing! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"In Japan, China, England everywhere really," I shrugged; I mean it was no big deal, right?

"Well, I'm Mike, do you need any help finding your next class?"

I smiled a little. "Nah, that's ok I have gym and I know where it is."

"That's my next class, too" his smile seemed to brighten even more as we walked together. As we were walking into the gym, he asked, "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that before."

"You mean the glaring moron I was sitting next to in Biology?"

He nodded.

I shrugged.

"No, but maybe next time I'll shove a pencil in his eye, then it'll be harder for him to give me evil looks."

Mike laughed and went to the boys locker rooms shouting, "See ya later, Falon!" over his shoulder.

The teacher Coach Clapp gave me a uniform, but let me sit out of the first lesson, which I was grateful for, even though I loved sports. I was exhausted and went to sit down on a bench and observe until the end of the lesson when the final bell rang.

I went back to the office to hand in the slip and meet Tammy, when I walked in she was stood there looking white as a ghost even whiter than the other student in the office which – with all my good luck – happened to be Edward Cullen. He was arguing with the receptionist, from what I could hear he was trying to trade sixth-hour Biology to another time – any other time.

I cleared my throat and he turned to face me glaring again.

"Never mind then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for all your help," he said to the woman in a velvet sweet voice, never taking his black eyes off me. He quickly swept past me and out the door; I walked up to the desk and handed in my piece of paper.

"How did your first day go, dear?"

I shrugged. "It was ok for the first day."

Tammy grabbed my arm and walked towards the car, taking my keys and unlocking it as she went, something was wrong that much I knew for sure.

"That boy in the office just now – what was his name?" she asked when we were in the car

"His name is Edward Cullen, why what's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Tammy, talk to me. You're scaring me, what about him?"

She looked scared and vulnerable.

"I … I c-couldn't hear h-him properly," whispered Tammy.

I sat there in shock. She couldn't hear him right, that wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

"Are you sure?"

Tammy nodded. "He came into the office and he mentioned wanting to change Biology. I knew you had that lesson, so I wanted to see why he was so insistent in changing it, but when I entered, something blocked me. I could see you in his mind, so I tried to go further, but something pushed me out." She shivered and shook her head. "It was ice cold in his mind and dark, really creepy."

I turned the heating on in the car, so she wouldn't be so cold. "Don't worry, Tammy. We'll figure it out, so what now? Hospital then home or home then hospital?"

"Hospital then home."

I nodded and pulled out the car park, driving straight to the hospital. I had made an appointment to see a doctor. The lady at the desk was chubby and old.

"The only doctor that can see you at the moment is Doctor Cullen."

Great. Just great. I mean, could this day possibly get any worse?

"Ok, thank you," said Tammy after getting directions to the Doctor's office.

I let her lead the way with me following slightly behind. We walked down narrow corridors and past many doors with names and departments on until we read one that said DR CULLEN in bold black letters. Tammy knocked twice.

"Come in," we walked in and I sat down on the chair nearest to the Doctor.

He didn't look like a Doctor more like a model that just escaped off the catwalk, he had platinum blonde hair and warm golden eyes and a warm friendly smile that showed off perfect white teeth, his skin was the same shade of pale as Edward's and the other two today.

"Hello, what may I help you two lovely ladies with today?" he asked in a rich, soft voice.

"My name is Falon Halliwell and we just recently moved here and I haven't had a chance to register with any doctor yet, I have a problem with my iron levels they are dangerously low and I've been prescribed tablets for it, but I ran out yesterday and today I feel like I've been run over by a truck and ran a marathon."

He nodded. "Well, I'll need to look at your medical records, Miss Halliwell, and then do your weight, blood pressure and pulse rate."

"Ok that's fine. Thank you, Doctor Cullen."

He looked at my medical records and nodded his head at the information on the screen and then turned back to me. I took my jacket off and gave him my arm, however, when he touched it he recoiled as though something had burnt him, where he touched my arm it felt like ice had been there for five minutes

"Your body temperature is abnormally high, Miss Halliwell. Would you like to tell me why?"

I looked to Tammy, shock clearly written on my face.

"There is more to you than meets the eye Doctor Cullen" stated Tammy calmly, he nodded his eyes widening slightly. "We are witches, powerful ones at that we control an element mine is water, Falon's is fire. Because of this, her body temperature is always abnormally high. Usually, we cool her off before a check up, but today we forgot."

I looked at the Doctor and saw amazement, shock, happiness and curiosity stretched across his face after a second it was gone.

"I am also something else, however, it may be best if I not tell you I have a feeling that you need to figure it out on your own."

We both nodded and he began the check-up again and prescribed me four months worth of tablets.

"Thanks again, Doctor Cullen, I really appreciate it," he nodded, smiled and waved.

"Well, that was strange," stated Tammy once we were back at home

"Y – Yeah, it –" I yawned before finishing my sentence. "– Was. I'm so sleepy."

I said goodnight to Tammy and went upstairs to my room. I fell fast asleep on top of the bed, hoping for a dreamless night.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 1 hope you liked it.**


	2. Demons, Cakes and new Family and Friends

**Disclaimer:** I wish! I own anything you don't recognise, isn't that right guys?

Edward- Yes, Chantelle that's right.

Me- Is that sarcasm I here?

Jacob- Yeah it was!

Me- JACOB? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with AMI!

**

* * *

**

Falon's P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep. I slammed my hand down on the annoying thing trying to wake me up from the two hour peaceful sleep I got, last night was worst than most for the nightmares usually I'll get at least six or seven hours sleep, groaning I turned over and went back to sleep. Shake, shake, mutter, shake.

"Falon, I'm going to school stay in bed today. I'm taking your car keys, so don't freak out if you can't find them, I'll see you later and give you a call at lunch," that voice belonged to Tammy.

"M'kay thanks, Tam," I mumbled and pulled the covers tighter around me, hearing the door shut and car start up. I smiled.

Ah, my friend sleep seemed to be on good terms with me again. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light, but something wasn't quite right.

**Tamara's P.O.V**

I had a bad feeling about today and I don't know why, it might be the fact that I've never really had a day at school without my sister before or it might have something to do with me hearing Falon have her nightmare again. Sighing, I pulled into the spot where we parked yesterday, got out locking the car behind me, entering my homeroom and sitting at the back staring out the window.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" came a soft voice from my right.

I turned to see a girl with butterscotch blonde hair with a light blue streak and baby blue eyes. "Nope, my name is Tamara Halliwell, but you can call me Tammy. My sister does," I replied smiling at the girl as she sat down and placed her bag on the floor next to her chair.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Ashcroft and it's nice to meet you, Tammy."

Ok, so maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. Thankfully, all my lessons leading up to lunch went rather fast, so as soon as the bell rang, I said a rushed "see you later" to Sarah and sped to the car. I punched the house number into my phone, got into the car and waited for my sister to answer.

* * *

"'Ello?" answered a groggy voice that I recognised as Falon's.

"Afternoon sister dearest, how are you or is that a stupid question?"

"Ugh, why are you so cheerful?" was her charming response and I couldn't help, but snigger at her.

"It's because I made a friend today in class, she seems really nice her name is Sarah Ashcroft."

"That's great, Tammy, I'm really happy for you darling, so I bet it's peaceful without me there to fight with people, isn't it?"

She questioned amusement in her voice. "Yeah, it's pretty boring actually, but I think I'll live. How are you?"

"I'm good, just took my tablets actually, so I'm feeling a little better."

"Good … hey, guess who's not here today either."

"Err, Bob?"

"Who's Bob?"

"Never mind, I was being sarcastic."

"Ohhh, no but you get points for trying, Edward Cullen isn't here."

"And you're telling me because?"

"I dunno just thought you should know."

"Well, thanks I guess, I'm gonna go get changed and stuff and maybe make a cake. Got any preferences?"

I smiled and shook my head.

Cooking and baking was another of my sister's talents. She made beautiful cakes for special occasions – she was a master baker and chef. In my opinion she could have opened her own restaurant.

"CHOCOLATE and strawberry with butter-icing please!" I heard her laughing over the phone.

"Ok, ok see ya later."

I sighed, closed my phone getting out of the car and went to join Sarah for lunch.

**Falon's P.O.V**

I took a nice hot bath to calm me down; I used my power heating up my skin and drying me off. Hey, it's quicker than a towel drying my hair and everything. I opted for black sweatpants and a flame red tank-top with my knee high black and red socks and black and red vans.

I jumped over the banister, landed in a crouched position and straightened up turning on the fireplace. The downstairs was open and looked huge as I walked into the kitchen. I began getting the ingredients out for the cake. I thought about my friends Daisuke, Skyler and Kai.

"I should call them," I muttered to myself, turning to put my iPod into the stereo, so I had something to listen to while I baked.

Two hours later, the cake was nearly done.

"Couple more flowers should do it," I muttered, as my cell phone rang again this time playing 'Suddenly I See'. She really IS psychic! "Yo, wicked witch of the west, what's up?"

"Where's Tammy? Is she with you?"

"No, she's at school, should be back in about five to ten minutes. Why?" I frowned, listening.

"You sure? Right, see ya in a couple of days"

"Is wonder boy coming, too?"

"Yeah. Right, see ya".

I hung up on Sky and phoned Tammy. "Home as quick as possible, Skyler had a premonition; she's coming here in the next few days. There's a demon after us and apparently we have some interesting guests coming round later or maybe now. Hurry up, be safe!"

I dropped the phone after I hung up and ran to get the protection crystals from my room as well as the Book of Shadows. I placed the crystals on the large glass coffee table with the book and cast a protection spell around the house. I heard the car pull up a few minutes later and sensed Tammy's magical energy.

I had barely finished when there was a light knock on the door. _Whoever it was had crappy timing, _I thought, as I opened it.

"Dr Cullen, what are you doing here and who are they?" I asked, pointing at the people behind him. One was Edward Cullen – that was for sure.

"What was that energy just now, Falon?"

I looked around and motioned for them to go in.

"Ok, so you know what we are, have you told them?" I asked, closing the door

"Yes, they are my family."

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll get straight to the point – you can't be here, any of you, it's not safe."

"What is that book?" asked the pixie looking girl from yesterday.

"Ok! Names and then I'll tell you."

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and you know Carlisle. Well, this is his wife Esme and then there's Edward," she said clearly, showing me the face that went with each name.

"Ok then, this is the Book of Shadows, which is all I can tell you for now until my sister shows up, but you still have to leave as it's not safe."

"Why is it not safe?" asked Edward.

I huffed and sank onto the couch. "Because there are things out there that shouldn't exist, did you think that there couldn't be anything worse out there than you? Well, I got news for ya, buddy! There is and it's on its way here to get vanquished!"

There was another knock on the door.

"Why the hell are people coming round at the most irritating times?" I grumbled, getting up and going to the door again this time meeting a boy with long black hair.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black, is everything ok out here?" he asked nervously

"Yes, thanks. Bye now!"

But as I went to shut the door, Tammy pulled in and ran out of the car.

"What is it and how do we kill it?" she asked, ignoring the fact that we weren't alone.

"Kill?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Oh damn, how could I have been so stupid who else is in there?" she asked.

"The Cullen's … all of them … come in make yourself at home everyone else is," I muttered darkly and walked back over to the sofa. I bounced down folding my arms and glaring at the book in front of me.

"Falon, Tamara, I need to know what's going on here, so we can help you," said Carlisle.

"You all want to know? Fine! There is an extremely powerful demon coming to kill us and when it gets here, I will kill it with my powers. Are you all happy now?" I just about screamed and that was the moment that I felt it. "Get in the kitchen now all of you and don't move from there until I say so, don't argue or I will fry you!"

As I said this, my arms ignited with angry looking flames.

"Wow," they all whispered.

"Go, you can ask me about it later. Tammy, stay in there with them."

The demon shimmered into the living room, stood right next to the coffee table and looked at the book, which in turn glowed and shot away from evil's approaching hand towards me. I used my telekinesis and moved it into Tammy's waiting hands.

"So this is the powerful and mighty Halliwell sister?" he growled out and licked his lips.

"Go to hell, dumbass" I retorted and threw a fireball at him, which hit the wall and left a scorch mark.

An energy ball flew right past me hitting the mirror behind me, causing it to smash into tiny fragments. I jumped over the sofa, grabbed his arm and turned up the heat with flames literally covering the whole of my body.

"Who sent you?"

He laughed at me and shook his head.

"Do you think vanquishing you is the worst I could do?" I questioned with a smile on my face.

"The Source sends his regards, little witches."

He pushed me back and threw an energy ball. This time, it hit my stomach, knocking me into the wall.

"Falon!" someone shouted from the kitchen, as I shook my head.

"Now that was stupid," I taunted and used my telekinesis to throw him around the room.

"Falon! Now!" Tammy shouted at me and I threw a fireball at him, which made him explode.

"Look what he did to my house," was the only thing I said before sliding to the floor and poking the injury on my stomach. "Heh, this is fun," I commented sarcastically and I heard Emmett laugh loudly.

Tammy came rushing to my side. "Are you ok? Does it hurt? What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed idiot!" she screamed at me and I flinched.

"Ugh, stop shouting and help me up."

It wasn't Tammy that helped me up, but wait for it … dun, dun, dunnn! Edward Cullen aka glaring moron number one.

"Hold on a sec, will you?" I said.

He stopped and waited.

"Let the object of objection become, but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen," I said and watched their faces as the mirror repaired itself, the scorch marks were erased and everything went back to being clean and tidy.

"Wow, you really have to teach me that," laughed Alice from my side.

"Sure, can you put me on the sofa please?" I asked my knight in shining skin politely.

Wait! What? Back up! His skin is glittering, it's really pretty.

"Sure," he answered with a crocked smile that I've never seen before and as gently as he could, he lowered me onto the large comfy sofa and I closed my eyes.

"Night people, see ya when I wake up."

"You can't go to sleep yet, Falon," came Carlisle's smooth reply.

"Aww, why not? Tammy can answer your questions and don't worry about that; it won't be there in two minutes when he decides to show his face!" I shouted the last part at the ceiling and the little white and blue ball of light came down and there was my best friend and white-lighter Daisuke.

"Took you long enough, she could have been dead by now and where would you have been – sitting there watching?" Tammy yelled.

"What are you talking about, Tam? She's fine! Look at her, she's got that glare on her face, so she's ok," said Daisuke.

"Would you just heal me, you stupid ignorant sack?" I moaned.

He grinned and walked over, crouching to prod the wound earning him a slap in the back of the head from me.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" he asked innocently.

"When that best friend is being an ass? Yes, it is!"

They all snickered at that.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it … your time of the month?" he muttered, but I caught it.

"If it was you, would know about it, you little twit? Now hurry up before I really hit you."

He sighed and placed his hands over my stomach and gold light came from them.

"What's he doing?" whispered Jacob to Tammy, who I had just noticed was standing too close to him.

"He's healing her, Dai is our white-lighter or guardian angel, he is also our connection to the elders," she whispered into his ear, something wasn't right and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Ok, what happened in the kitchen? Why those two are so …" I asked Rosalie, who was watching Dai intently.

"You should ask him what he is first, that might help you, but just don't lose it too much when you find out," she grinned.

"Thanks and I'll try not to freak out."

Dai pulled away and prodded my now healed stomach again. "There ya go, all done," he kept prodding me and I was getting annoyed quickly at it.

"I don't think you should do that," Jasper warned him, he of course shrugged and continued. I looked at Tammy and nodded.

I put my hand on his head and burnt his hair off and Tammy splashed him with ice cold water.

"YOU!" he shouted, causing me to laugh hysterically.

"Me," I agreed.

"I hate you, you're supposed to kill the evil things, but you are the most evil thing ever," he accused.

"Thanks, but seriously no more compliments please."

Everyone seemed to laugh at that and his hair grew back.

"Hey Dai, are you going back up there?" I asked.

He nodded his reply, sadness etched on his face.

"Come live with us! That way when I get hurt, I won't have to wait as long. Skyler and wonder boy are coming soon, too."

"We'll see hotshot, we'll see," he said before giving me and Tammy a hug. "I'll always be watching, but just in case, stick with these guys. I have a good feeling about them." We nodded and watched as he orbed back 'upstairs'.

So now we were sat in an awkward silence, which agitated me.

"So what is the special occasion?" asked the beautiful woman married to Carlisle.

"There is no special occasion, Mrs Cullen" answered Tammy from the love seat, where she sat cuddled comfortably with Jacob Black.

What was wrong with that picture? Meeting Alice's eye, I glanced over at the two and raised an eyebrow, which she rolled her eyes at and grinned.

"The beautiful cake in the kitchen must be for someone."

I smiled and scratched the back of my head and smiled. "Oh, erm, that was me I got bored and that was the result," I answered her.

"YOU made that?" asked Jacob from across the room.

"Yeah, don't sound too surprised, I am capable of doing stuff like that."

He held his hand up.

"Sorry, just didn't think that you were the kind of girl to do something like that is all."

"And why is that, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"HA, yeah right whatever, munchkin."

"I'm taller than you."

"Tut, tut, tut, size isn't everything, sprig, remember that it may just save your life sometime," he huffed, but smiled and leaned back closer to my sister.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves properly before the pyro explodes," suggested Jasper.

Oh, now this was gonna get interesting.

"As you know when you were first at the hospital, Tamara said there was more to me than met the eye. She was right, me and my family are – vampires, however, we are different from others of our kind, we drink animal blood, not human blood," said Carlisle.

"Met vamps before, but they were a different kind than you they conformed to the myths. I'll tell you about it some other time," I replied.

"We also have certain gifts – I can read minds with the exception of yours, Alice can see the future of a person depending on the choices they make and Jasper can manipulate and sense emotions," stated Edward from my side.

"What can I say? I'm just good like that I guess, can you read Tammy's mind?" I asked him.

"Yes, a little, but I can't get into your mind at all."

"What you can do is called telepathy I know because I'm a telepath also and can read minds and if I wish to, I can control someone's mind, however, it looks like we both have the same problem with Falon," Tammy piped up.

"Alice, your gift is premonitions based on people's choices, my friend. Skyler has a similar power however hers is based on objects and Jasper is what we call an empath; he has control over emotions and Emmett is what we call a giant."

I added the last part with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm special, too," I cracked up again. "So that just leaves Jacob and why he's sitting that close to my sister?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I'm a werewolf and can change into a wolf anytime I want, your sister is my imprint," he said, as they both blushed.

I sat there trying to figure out just what the hell that meant, Edward watched me with his beautiful honey coloured eyes and then it clicked. Jasper placed a freezing cold hand on my shoulder to keep me sat down.

"OH HELL NO!" I roared, struggling to get up. I might not be as strong as them, but I was pretty damn close and with my temper, Edward and Emmett had to help him, too.

Rosalie laughed.

"I thought you weren't going to freak out?" she asked, amused.

"I lied," I said, still struggling against the boys while Tammy laughed. "Get off me NOW while you still have your hair – Tamara Halliwell, you and that baka-inu better be running – are you laughing at me, girl?"

"Did you just call him an idiot dog?" asked Alice.

"Yes, but I could have called him a lot more than that, but his innocent ears wouldn't be able to stand it." I was tiring and remembered I hadn't taken my tablets yet. "Get off all of you and lose some weight. I won't kill him yet, but we WILL have a nice long chat in the kitchen, NOW!"

They let me go and I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Take your tablets while you're in there," called Tammy from the other room.

"Whatever."

I took my tablets and sat on one of the tall bar stools and put my head on the cold marble.

"Inu, get your tail in here or I'll come and get you," I threatened.

"Yes?" Jacob asked in a very small voice.

"Sit down," he sat on the stool furthest away from me.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

This is so not good; the others were looking at the kitchen with amused smiles, so I got up and stood near the door, so I could hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry, he comes out alive," soothed Alice from my left.

"Yeah, thanks, Alice."

"Now you say my sister is your imprint, what exactly does that mean?" Falon asked

"It means that she is my soul mate, I will be whatever she needs me to be, she will have an influence on everything I do now and she will have the protection of me and my pack as will you," my wolf replied.

"Ok, I'll make this simple for you. If you hurt her, I will castrate you in the most painful way possible; I will then beat you to death with a shovel and bury you so far under that the heat from the Earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass! Do I make myself clear?" she stated seriously. The others were grinning and I could tell that Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were trying not to laugh.

"Y – Yes, perfectly clear," he squeaked and that set everyone off.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations," she stated from the kitchen.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I have to be at the hospital soon. I think we still have much to learn and we stick together if nothing else and protect those precious to us. I may not be able to see the future, but you already feel like part of the family, I'll come and check in soon. Goodbye you two and keep out of trouble," said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, you are our family and you're right, we do stick together and protect each other, including the mutt," replied Falon.

I looked at her shocked and she gave me a smile, as I launched myself at her wrapping her in a hug which nearly knocked her off the chair.

"C – Choking not b-breathing," she gasped and I let her go. "Bye Carlisle, we'll see you soon."

Carlisle and Esme walked to the door. Esme gave us a quick hug and smile as she went.

"So what now?" I asked, turning back to face the others.

"Well, we saw some of the things that you can do, but what are your other powers?" asked Edward, staring at Falon who was oblivious to that, as she was cutting a piece of cake and putting it on a plate.

"Want some?" she asked Jake, who nodded, she cut him a large piece and put it out on a plate for him and then looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it is my cake," I replied, so while the three of us were eating cake the others waited patiently.

"Hey, I just remembered something really important," stated Falon with a confused look on her face.

"Enlighten us, oh wise one," Emmett mocked.

"You know, I could probably find a spell to turn you into an animal of some sort," she continued. "Now that you guys are like part of our family, we can't leave here, it's a complication of sorts, but we can deal and now you need some protection. Wait here a sec."

"Can I come with you?" asked Edward quietly.

"If you want to," replied my sister again, oblivious to the fact that this boy liked her.

She walked back into the living room to get the book.

"So Edward, you and my sister, huh?"

He shrugged and nodded.

"I warn you she is broken and that kind of trust does not come easily to her, you will have to be patient, but she will come around."

He nodded again, but seemed to want to ask more when Falon reappeared and everyone stared at her.

"I know you were talking about me, what did you say?" she questioned, looking at me

"Nothing much, just how much of a pain you are."

"Yeah sure, when you wanna tell me the truth, I'll be in the attic making power stones. Oh yeah, if there's a really loud bang, come up and check that Edward's still alive, will you?" Falon said, as she skipped up the stairs with the Book of Shadows, Edward trailing behind her.

**Falon's P.O.V**

We had everything to do with our powers and witchcraft in the attic.

"So this is where you store everything magical?" asked Edward.

"Yep, this is where I come to think and find answers."

I placed the Book on the stand where it always is and opened the cabinet that held all the crystals we had and pulled out the biggest one I could find.

"So you didn't answer my previous question about your powers."

"Huh what did you want to know?"

"What exactly are you powers?"

"Well, spell casting, I can mix various potions, I'm telekinetic- I can move things with my mind, I'm a pyrokinetic which is the flames and I am trained in different fighting styles. Tammy is much the same in the first two, however, she leans more towards the spells. She's a telepath like you, no one can block her, except me and she has the power of hydrokinesis – control over water. Our friend said that our power would keep growing, but up to now, that's it."

He stood there contemplating everything I just told him while I sat on the floor inside the triquerta that was drawn there, holding the crystal in my left hand and focusing on making my hottest flame appear in my right hand.

**Edward's P.O.V**

She sat there on the floor inside the symbol holding a large clear crystal.

"What are you going to do with that?" I questioned honestly curious, she cracked one of her eyes open just enough for me to see the red tint to her eyes.

"This crystal can hold power, so now that we've involved you guys into our world, you're gonna need a little extra power, which is what I'm doing now, transferring a raw amount of my pyrokinesis and telekinesis into this crystal, then split it into eight pieces. One for each of you and you can put it anywhere as long as it's with you then ya 'll will be able to use my powers to an extent and may be able to summon one of my guardians."

I could hear her heartbeat getting faster, as the flame in her hand became hard to look at because of its brightness, the crystal changed from clear to a colour that resembled the flames that surrounded her before.

"One down, one to go," she whispered so softly.

I barely caught it, which for someone with enhanced hearing like me was surprising. The stone was now swirled with a dark purple presumably her telekinetic energy.

"How many times have you done this?" I asked her softly, she didn't speak at first.

"Once before – Tammy, Skyler, Kai and Daisuke all have stones like these from me," her voice was beautiful and captivating and I found myself vaguely wondering if she knows what she was doing to me.

"Do you have any from someone else?"

"I have one from my mother – she was very protective of us, but her power was a little strange, she could always find the answers to other people's problems. It was a more mentally inclined power like yours and Tammy's."

Her heartbeat was going a little too fast now and she started gritting her teeth together as if not to cry out, when all of a sudden she relaxed and slumped forward.

"Falon?"

She didn't respond, but the crystal started vibrating violently with the sheer power that my witch had poured into it … my witch? Where had that come from, she doesn't even know what she does to me and then there's the warning that Tamara gave me before.

"Edward, why did you hate me the first time we met in Biology?"

That question caught me off guard and I hesitated answering her.

"I didn't hate you, Falon, I was ashamed of myself you see to us each person's blood smells different, you are like a drug to me – my own personal brand of heroine and I wanted your blood more than I had ever wanted anything before, but I don't have the strength to stay away from you," I explained, hoping that she would understand.

"I'm sorry that I put you through that," she mumbled, regret evident in her voice.

I sat on the floor next to her and breathed in her addictively luscious scent.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault, I'm strong enough to overcome it."

She looked at me with a soft yet stunning smile on her face. "I know you are, Edward, trust me, I know," she whispered, placing her scorching hand in my ice cold one.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"A lot of reasons actually, some make sense and some I'm still trying to figure out. I mean I've fought demons, warlocks, other vampire's even wendigos! Hell, I've even had it out with the Queen of the Underworld Hecate, but another reason and one that I'm still trying to figure it out is that even when you were glaring at me yesterday, I felt safe around you like I could just be myself and to tell you the truth, that scares the crap outta me," she answered while studying our interlocked hands.

I kept still and thought about it for awhile while we both enjoyed the moment.

"Are you two alive up there?" came the amused voice of my sister Alice.

"Come on, let's get down there and give them their presents."

She was now standing up still holding my hand and attempting to pull me up.

"Ugh, come on, it's like trying to move a boulder," she laughed and I got up, causing her to stumble towards the door pulling me with her.

"Alright, alright, for someone so small you sure got a big mouth."

She called down the stairs laughing, she let go of my hand and I immediately felt the loss of contact and squashed the urge to recapture her hand with mine. She jumped the last few steps and walked back into the living room.

"Now this little chickies is what is going to give you lot some extra power."

"Chickies?" asked Emmett.

"Ok, chickies and dudes, now don't interrupt or I'll forget what I was saying … oh yeah, that's it – this will be split into eight pieces, one for each of you Carlisle and Esme will get theirs too, as long as you keep them on you like in a necklace, bracelet or something like that then to a certain extent you'll be able to use my powers."

"What about your guardians?" asked Tamara.

Falon shrugged.

There was a howl from outside and then a knock on the door.

_He should have been out of there by now, what the hell is going on?_

**Falon's P.O.V**

"Hey guys, wanna see if you can break that into eight pieces about the same size?" I asked and tossed the crystal to Rosalie while I went to open the door.

I opened the door to see six boys and a girl stood on my doorstep, looking nervous and powerful.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked politely, these must be rest of Jake's _pack_.

The biggest male stepped forward. "Is Jacob here?" he asked, his tone ordering and demanding.

"Yes, he's sat in the living room," I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there anyone with him?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but yes, my sister and my new family, is that a problem ookami?"

"Be nice, Falon," scolded my sister from behind me somewhere.

"Hey hotshot, I broke it!" Emmett shouted.

"What is that leech doing here?" snarled one of the boys at the back.

"They are here because they can be, you on the other hand, puppy, are on private property, so I suggest you shut your mouth before I kick your ass back to the edge of it do you understand?" I told him calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"And here I thought wolves had good hearing. I'll make this simple – Alpha can stay if he behaves and the girl – sorry, don't know your name yet. The rest, well, it would be less painful for you if you left on your own accord," I said while smiling sweetly.

"I thought I told you to be nice," Tammy said, coming to stand next to me. "I'm sorry. I apologize for her rudeness, but she is right on one thing – the Cullen's are under our protection. You touch them and I won't stop her, come in and be polite."

I sighed and stomped my way into the room, where Alice pulled me into a swift hug

"So you all got a piece of the stone?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'll give Carlisle and Esme theirs later."

"Jacob, I apologize if you get any crap from your family in advance, I was intentionally rude to them, it was fun."

Emmett and Edward laughed.

"I'm glad that you had fun on our account," grinned Jacob. "Sam, why are you all here?"

"We got worried when you didn't contact us and when we came to investigate, we smelled vampires and something else that didn't belong here," said Sam.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you were insinuating that the Cullen's didn't belong here?" questioned Tammy sweetly and I smirked and nodded at her.

"That's because they don't belong here! Filthy creatures like them should rot in hell!" piped up the same boy from before I stood up and marched over.

"You know what I've been to hell and it's not a very nice place, but I'm sure I could take you there," I growled at him.

"Falon, calm down or you're just going to lose control," Tammy warned while grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Is something burning?" asked the girl, as Tammy pushed me into Edward who sat on the chair in the corner of the room and I sat down on the floor in front of him staring at the floor thinking about the time I actually got sent to hell. God, that was bad.

"FALON CALM DOWN NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD!" Tammy raged on.

"What? What did I do?" I asked, not looking up.

"You're moving the sharp stuff in the kitchen."

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I got up and practically ran out of the room, bumping into at least four people on the way.

It wasn't safe for me to be in there at the moment until I calmed down and reigned in my powers, I sat on the grass under a huge tree and crossed my legs breathing in and out with my eyes closed.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

She ran out the front door and everyone except me watched her leave.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Sam

"Nope I'm safer in here at the moment, but hey if you wanna take your chances then go right ahead" I said calmly

"Tammy this is the rest of my pack, Sam the Alpha, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared and Leah, guys this is Tammy my imprint" Jake made the introductions and I nodded politely.

They looked shocked when he said I was his imprint but being the mature person I was brushed it off.

"Er what is your sister doing?" asked Leah looking out one of the windows.

There was Falon sat in her meditation position at the base of a tree with her eyes closed.

"She's talking to her guardians and venting excess power she'll be fine in a minute or two but please don't say anything that might make her angry" I pleaded with them.

'Suddenly I see' sounded and I realised it was Falon's phone on the table, I checked the caller ID before answering and regretted it as I was nearly deafened by the voice on the other end.

"WHERE IS SHE THE MORON!!?"

I pulled it away from my ear and grimaced the witch was angry and that never ended well.

"SHUT UP SKYLER! Now she's outside calming down, yes she's fine and when you said 'interesting visitors' you could have been more specific"

I heard laughter at the other end and smiled.

"Can you put her on I had another vision" she asked

"Sure as long as you don't tell her something that is just going to get her going again"

I turned to look out the window again and noticed that she wasn't there.

"Tammy can I have my phone now please?" came her voice from behind me.

I turned round handed her the phone and pushed her arm a bit which made her smile.

"This better be good because I'm just about ready to go insane and by the way I'm not a moron" Falon argued putting her on speaker phone.

"Yes actually you are did you even check the book and read about the demon you killed?" Sky questioned

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You have no idea! That demon was working for the source but it comes in packs and its friends aren't going to be very happy with you"

"Oh goody for me!" I said sarcastically

"Hey don't get bitchy with me just coz you can't go one day without causing trouble" retorted Sky

Falon laughed "Looks who's talking and don't be jealous you old hag you cause just as much trouble as me"

I don't think Falon remembered anyone was in the room until Paul cleared his throat loudly earning himself a glare from my sister.

"I'm sorry Sky but were going to have to skip the pleasantries for today some asshole is very impatient and I have to be nice coz he's a part of Tammy's boyfriend's pack" she ground out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Wow there seems to be a lot of losers in Forks and you don't have to be nice to anyone .... I know you have me on speaker phone so listen up Tam good for you girl, Tammy's boyfriend were guna have a chat real soon and if you even think about hurting her they will write books on what I do to you, well when they eventually find your body. Falon you have to vanquish the head of the pack and don't worry he'll find you. Bye guys and Kai says he'll see ya soon."

"See ya" we both said at the same time and Falon out the phone down and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok what was that all about? Demon's and you have to kill them?" asked Paul sceptically looking at my sister with a sneer.

Ohhh not good do these people listen I said not to make her angry as I stood behind her I made stopping motions with my arms and shook my head but it was too late and I put my head down and shook it slowly.

"You know what I've had just about enough of you and your crappy attitude wolf, do you even know what I am or what I could do to you no, I didn't think so, if I were you I'd think before I spoke or you just might find yourself in my bad books and trust me that's not pretty" she stated deadly quiet and in a threatening way.

"Falon this is Sam the Alpha, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and the one you don't like is Paul" she nodded and shook hands with Sam and Leah and gave a small smile to the others except Paul.

"Now Falon please would you explain to us what exactly is going on?" Sam asked politely.

She just stood there for a minute and everyone looked at her when she smiled and ran up the stairs again, everyone turned to look at me and Leah looked like she wanted to laugh and then we heard a band and a muffled 'ouch' which made me and Leah go into hysterics and all the wolves looked at us like we belonged in a white padded room. I could smell something burning.

"Your sister is hilarious, seriously, what's burning?" asked Leah through her laughter.

Falon came back down the stairs with her shirt singed and smoking a little and the Book of Shadows in her hands and walked over to the chair where Edward was and sat on the floor in front of it and opened it to a certain page.

"Ok so sorry about before just had to do something before I forgot, now this should answer your questions Sam" and passed him the book "Oh and if you drop it I am in no way responsible for what happens to you" she added as he stood there and read.

"What is he reading?" asked Jasper

"He's reading about what we are, basically everything I told you guys before and what I told Edward about our powers" she shrugged.

"So you can do all this?" asked Sam handing the book to me.

Everyone seemed to start talking all at once and Falon looked around as if she sensed something. I watched her as she got up to look out the window, it was getting darker now and her eyes glowed red a little which I knew meant something was wrong. She tilted her head and frowned.

"Edward do you hear anything outside?" she whispered to him.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"There's something out there it's watching us from the darkness" she whispered again.

"Tammy can you feel anything?" she asked turning to me.

I closed my eyes and felt through the moisture in the air and sensed that there was something there, I looked deeper it was a guy looked to be about 18. I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes which were now glowing a pure blue to see Falon in front of me, I nodded and she made a growling noise and looked towards the window.

"Sit down and don't move until you stop feeling dizzy" she ordered handing me to Jacob as she stomped towards the door.

"Falon be careful" I whispered and she turned and winked at me with a grin on her face.

"I'm always careful Tam, the rest of you stay here and look after her"

She engulfed her hand in fire and walked out the front door, the with the rest of the pack staring after her in shock, while Paul looked ready to keel over, which obviously made me laugh at him but I just held my head. I looked at Edward and found him staring out the window intently looking worried.

"She'll be fine Edward, she knows what she's doing" I reassured him

I felt her magic and tensed until it died down a few minutes later and she came back in holding her side, with three angry red scratch marks across her chest and a piece of cloth in her hand. Edward and Alice immediately went to her and sat her on the couch.

**Falon's P.O.V**

"What happened?" Alice asked

"Nothing he got in a lucky shot that's all but on the bright side I can track it now" I told them.

"What are the marks across your chest? I know your in pain." asked Jasper frowning.

"I don't feel pain I block it out" I told him with a blank look

"We have to get going, I hope your ok Falon, we'll be back for a visit soon and if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Tammy being Jacob's imprint you are now under our protection."

"Thank you Sam and all of you" Tammy replied smiling.

I nodded and got up with a little help from Edward and walked over to them and shook everyone's hand even Paul's and grinned at him.

"Your not bad for a mutt" I laughed "Thank you and when you come by I'll have a present for you, but I need to know how many are in your family all of them?"

"All of them? Including us there are 11" he said walking out the door taking the rest of his pack except Jake with him.

"Ok guys I want you all to be careful until I can vanquish this creep ok?"

They all looked at me amused, except maybe Rosalie there was something else there that I couldn't read and I was too tired to try.

"You guys should get home too, Carlisle and Esme are probably worried about you" I stated.

"You mean leave you two here so that thing can come and attack you while you sleep?" I nodded at Emmett and smirked "Nope, were good thanks hotshot" he said crossing his arms.

"Rose take him home before I make him go, we'll be fine and it'll make me feel better knowing that you guys are safe" I practically begged

"Your sure that you'll be ok?" she asked

I nodded and prayed that they'd leave so I could bandage my side, I know that Tammy worries about me but that demon did something and I don't know what it was but it hurt like a bitch and I was surprised Jasper couldn't feel my discomfort I guess it was because of the other emotions in the room.

"We'll go but you gotta go get some rest I can tell you haven't been sleeping enough and phone us if ANYTHING happens?" he bargained

"Yes Sir! I promise now go and by the way I sleep fine thanks, Night guys see ya in school" I replied hugging them carefully, Jasper gave me a look and Edward didn't move as they walked out the door smiling and waved. I looked at Tammy and nodded that it was ok for Jacob to stay and she smiled and hugged me and I winced accidentally but hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"Separate beds, I don't want to be an Aunty just yet" and laughed as she blushed and grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"Edward please?" I begged him

"I'm not going anywhere Falon not until you tell me what's really wrong, I know your in pain even though you may not show it. You don't have to be strong all the time" he pleaded in a sincere tone.

I went to the couch and lifted up my top just enough so he could see the black, purple and yellow bruise that was already there, he didn't say anything he just came and kneeled on the floor in front of me running his ice cold fingers over it slightly. His jaw was clenched and I could see the anger in his golden eyes as he looked up at me and I felt myself blush, _Why? Why is he doing this to me I swore I would never let anyone else in like this, how is he doing this? _He pulled my top back down and pulled me to him and didn't let go. I sighed and closed my eyes inhaling his scent which sent my senses on high alert _I can't do this can I?_.

"Are you staying?" I asked in a hushed tone

"As long as you want me to, I'll be here" I nodded at his answer and found myself thinking that maybe...just maybe this would work.

"Do you sleep Edward?" I asked opening one of my eyes slightly to look at him.

"No I don't sleep but you look as though your ready to drop right here" he smiled that cute crooked smile and for the second time tonight I found myself blushing.

"No your comfy is all" I joked and he laughed, it sent a tingling feeling through me and I realised that I liked him, I actually genuinely liked this guy.

I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, snuggling closer to him and for the first time in years I slept peacefully all thanks to Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter two yes I know there was OOCness but it's my story so deal with it, also if you don't like it don't read it gosh!**

**Please go and review! Reviews make updates and smiles and they make the Cullens happy too.**

**Go on you know you can't resist press the button!**


	3. The Wicked Witch of Forks?

**Disclaimer: **Yeah right, come on!

Me- Sorry it's taken me so long to update but to be honest I lost interest in it, but have recently gotten my inspiration back thanks to Ami!

* * *

**Falon's P.O.V**

I woke up to someone shaking me gently and whispering in my ear "Falon? Falon wake up we still have school today"

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still laying on Edward but now we were in my room "Urgh stupid school" I muttered but he heard it.

"Come on get up, I have to go home and change then I'll be right back ok?" he persuaded.

I got up off him and nodded rubbing my eyes attempting to stretch but it hurt my side and I hissed and tried covering it up.

"Your getting that looked at, I'll take you to see Carlisle later" he stated in a don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Fine but don't tell Tammy she'll have a fit" I stated knowing full well that she would go on one of her scary phases and give me the 'look' which scared the crap out of me more than any demon ever did.

"Sure, we'll be back here in half an hour and you should bandage that side until Carlisle can look at it"

I nodded and hugged him and he was gone, I did as I was told and after my shower attempted to bandage my side but every time I tried I failed I heard the door open and close and I felt 5 energies similar yet different to mine and knew the younger Cullen's we here, I tried using my telekinesis to wrap them around me but still no use, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Alice, I know you can hear me I need your help with something I'm in my bedroom" I whispered knowing full well she and the rest of them could hear me. 2 seconds later there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Hey, are you ok? What do you need my help with?" she asked.

I turned around and showed her the bandages and pointed to the bruise which was now purple, blue and yellow. She was at my side in an instant and took the bandages from me and started wrapping them around my stomach.

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday when we were here?" she questioned in her bell like voice.

"I didn't want anyone to worry and that's exactly what Tammy would've done, besides it doesn't hurt and I've had worse" I told her as she finished the bandages and sat on my bed while I pulled my black AC/DC t-shirt over my head.

"You've had a hard life haven't you" she asked sincerely, which made me stop searching for my Jack Skellington messenger bag and turn to look at her.

"Not really, comes with being who and what I am, but when I was younger I made a promise to my Mother just before she died now all I'm doing is trying to keep that promise" I sighed "Wow well that was depressing lets go downstairs so I can bug my sister"

We left my bedroom and I practically jumped down the stairs and landed beside Emmett who grinned and shook his head.

Tammy was stood with Jacob in front of the coffee machine talking about which type of coffee was better.

"Does it really matter? As long as it wakes you up" I asked them from behind.

"Yeah it does what if you don't like the taste?" asked Jacob, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Dude you seriously need a hobby. Coffee is coffee, get over it" I said and swiped the one Tammy had just made.

"So what's happening today?" asked Emmett as he came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Well first we got stupid school, and then I got to find out when Skyler and Kai are coming, find this crappy demon and kill it! Then I can go sleep" I said ticking them off on my fingers.

"Is what your life is like?" asked Jake.

"Yeah pretty much, but hey I'm not dead yet so I must be doing something right!" I said brightly.

Jake left 10 minutes after that promising to come back later after school and the rest of us set off as well, Emmett got in the car with me and Tammy while Rose, Alice and Jasper piled into Edward's Volvo.

"How fast can this baby go?" Emmett asked from beside me, he pulled puppy dog eyes on Tammy so he could sit up front- it was hilarious!

I revved the engine and he beamed and we laughed.

10 minutes later we got out of the car laughing hysterically, Emmett was officially my prankster buddy and we talked about all the different pranks we were guna play on everyone.

"Do I even want to know?" Edward asked as soon as we got out.

"No way, all you need to know is that you're safe from what ever those two are planning" Tammy told him.

"Ha, I love it!" Alice whispered to me, she obviously saw what we were talking about.

"I'm glad you approve" I smirked.

The rest of the day went without a hitch really; Biology II was interesting and a little amusing for both me and Edward.

We walked in together and sat down. Mike was at my side before I could even sit down.

"Hey Falon!" he greeted.

"Um Hey Mike what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really just came over to see if you were ok"

He must have been thinking something funny because Edward grinned and sent a wink my way which made me laugh at him.

"Hey Falon can I talk to you over here for a sec please?" Mike asked pointing to the back of the classroom; I shrugged and stood up walking over.

"So you and Cullen huh?"

"What about me and _Edward_?" I asked putting emphasis on his name so that Mike wouldn't call him Cullen.

"Yeah… I don't like it, he looks at you as though you're a piece of meat" he said slowly.

I could hear Edward chuckle from where I was standing and grinned knowing that he heard every bit of this comical conversation.

"Well what can I say, things change" I said shrugging again.

"Look just be careful alright there's just something not right about him" Mike insisted.

"There isn't something right with him, look dude I don't know why you don't like him and I don't care but listen up because what I'm about to tell you is something that you should of figured out when you first talked to me- I'm not exactly your stereotypical 17 year old and just because people are different doesn't make them bad, the only reason people know who I am or even care for that matter is because of the fight I had yesterday so don't tell me that there is something wrong with Edward because _you _don't like him, I don't judge the people you hang with and next time think before you speak" I explained to him and then went to sit back down next to Edward, I could feel the heat rolling off my body because that idiot had got me annoyed.

"Turn down the heat or you'll melt me" Edward whispered when class started and I giggled.

"Sorry, wouldn't want you to go all Wicked Witch of the West on us" I quipped back and saw the edges of his mouth curl up in a smile that was barely noticeable.

The rest of the lesson was spent with us taking notes and filling in our booklets which I was ahead in anyway, so I did the next best thing... I wrote my songs. I could feel eyes on me and it was making me jumpy, but turning around I noticed that it was just Mike staring at Edward with a cross between a glare and a frown, while Edward just looked amused- probably from being able to '_hear_' Mike. When the bell rang for lunch I let out a sigh of relief and walked with my vampire into the cafeteria where the rest of my family were.

"Oh God, who provoked you this time?" asked Tammy as she noticed the expression on my face.

"That would be Mike Newton's fault for telling her that he didn't like the fact that we are friends and I quote 'he looks at you as though you're a piece of meat' and 'there's just something not right about him' and then Falon decided to tell him what she thought of his words of wisdom" Edward informed them, then Emmett's booming laughter rang out and I cocked an eyebrow at him while smirking.

"A piece of meat huh?" he choked out through his laughter.

"Oh shut it Emmy" I teased.

Walking to my car after school caused me to become even angrier. There were kids surrounding my car and I had to literally threaten my way through the crowd to get to where Tammy, Alice and Jasper were stood looking a little concerned at me and then I found out why- someone had scratched the word BITCH on my car and I was beyond pissed as I glared at the offending marks.

"Let's go" Alice pleaded as she flitted to my side.

I let her drag me to the car and push me in the passenger side while Emmett got in the driver's seat and Jasper got in the back and I felt relaxed and only a little bit pissed off, looked like Tammy was riding with Edward in his Volvo.

"Emmett?" I asked in a deadly calm tone.

"Yeah"

"Get me home as fast as you can please before I blow up my car and you and Jazz"

"Sure thing pyro" he agreed and decided to go a little faster.

As soon as we pulled up I was out of the seat and inspecting the damage on my car and muttering to myself about breaking skulls and multiple other bones as soon as I found out who did it.

"Falon?" I looked straight at Tammy and the first thing I saw on her face was apprehension and I knew exactly why there was demon energy surrounding the car and for him to be able to do the damage he had to have followed us to school and been there when we were.

"Tammy I want you to stay with Jake today until I get this sorted out ok?" was all I said and then continued to brush my fingers across the scratch marks until an icy cold hand grabbed mine and pulled it away from the vehicle.

"Was this the same one from last night?" Edward asked me and the only thing I did was nod, I heard Emmett use some pretty colourful language and smirked.

"The energy around the car and coming from the scratches is the same as the energy that came from the demon I fought yesterday, but that's not what is bugging me the most... to do this he would have had to of followed us to school and then been there when we were yet I didn't feel or sense any demonic energy there" I explained and then Alice got this far away look on her face and I knew she was having a vision because Skye got the exact same look on her face when a premonition hit.

"LET'S HUNT THE BITCH DOWN!" boomed Emmett.

"Geez Em like she needs any encouragement" countered Tammy jerking her head in my direction.

"This isn't going to end well for you Falon" came the quiet voice that was Alice.

I shook my head before anyone could ask about what exactly she had seen and then turned up the heat in my hand and wiped it across the words watching as they melted, I knew I would have to get the car painted again after this maybe in red...

"Falon? Do you want me to take the power crystals round to Jake's with me?" Tammy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah you'll have to get him to break it and share it out they're in the top shelf of the cabinet in the attic, oh yeah and call him and ask him to pick you up, I really don't want you out by yourself today"

An hour later Tammy was at Jake's and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were still trying to get me to let them come with me.

"For the thousandth time NO!" I yelled through gritted teeth wishing that they really would just leave me alone.

"You can't go out there by yourself" argued Em, I was about to reply when Alice beat me to it.

"None of us can go with her because then she'll be worried about us and not focused, which will be extremely bad for her. She can do this guys" the entire time she was speaking her eyes never left mine and I dipped my head a fraction to let her know I was grateful as all the guys backed off and looked like they were sulking.

Eventually with the help of Alice, they all went home and I grabbed the potion I would need and walked out into the forest where I knew the little scum-bag was waiting for me.

I stopped walking after about 12 minutes and heard a twig snap behind me.

"So I take it you didn't like my message then?" sneered the demon from the night before.

"Not very imaginative was it" I said after I shrugged.

"But it summed everything up so nicely"

"Not really, I mean yeah sure I killed that guy out of your group but The Source sent him after us knowing that he was going to get vanquished so why not blame him?"

Judging by the flare of magic I sensed the demon didn't like my theory too much, like I cared.

"You know you made one very big mistake when writing that message, you followed me to a public place and now you know the people who are dear to me so now I definitely have to kill you" and with that the fight began with me flaring up my power and telekinetically holding him to the ground, what I didn't count on was the female who sent an energy ball at me from the opposite direction.

"Who invited you to the party?" I muttered sarcastically while still dodging the onslaught of energy balls she was sending my way.

I spread out my other hand and sent a wall of fire straight for her, one down one to go!

"Don't forget about me Witch!" the other one growled and sent me sprawling with and energy ball to the shoulder.

"Damn I liked this top" I patted down the shoulder part of my top as it was smoking slightly.

I slammed my hands down on the forest floor and it sent a shock wave out knocking the little prick off his feet, taking the potion out of my pocket I walked over to where he was lay and as he opened his eyes smirked.

"Sayonara" and threw the potion making him explode, a minute later and grey spots clouded my vision and I was floating.

**Alice's P.O.V**

My visions depended on the choices people make and the one I had of Falon changed to her being passed out in the forest somewhere after killing the demon.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were out hunting away from forks. A vision engulfed me and I saw that Daisuke was already there healing her shoulder wound.

"Hey guys, her shoulder is fine and so are her ribs. Daisuke is with her. She hasn't woken up yet because she forgot to take her iron tablets... again"

"Is she going to be alright?" worried Esme.

"Yes, she's going to sleep for the rest of the night and then tomorrow will complain about getting a new t-shirt, Carlisle will scold her for not taking the tablets and so will Tammy" I chuckled as I saw how frightened the pyromaniac was of the petite blonde angry sister.

If only I knew what was really going to happen the next day.

**

* * *

****Ok so there it is, review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know- thanks.**


	4. Babysitting The Pyro

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

Chantelle - Well guys, I have to say this is the best chapter so far. Ami wrote it.

Ami - I did?

Chantelle - Err? Yeah, we've just been sat in my house for like 3 frickin' hours doing this thing!

Edward - Really?

Chantelle - Really, really!

Jacob - Can we read it now?

Ami - Knock yourself out! And get your tissues ready.

* * *

**Tammy****'****s P.O.V**

For the first time in years, I didn't sleep. My Jake – it still felt weird calling him that – slept on the couch and I took his really comfy bed, but this had been the longest time Falon and I had been apart for. So when I looked in the mirror the next day, I looked just as pale as my new family. When I heard Jacob's footsteps, I pretended that I was asleep straight away.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he whispered in my ear.

What a manly voice! Ok, so maybe I was getting a bit ahead of myself here. After all, I'm his imprint. He's going to do things like that to me. I'm supposed to have an influence on whatever he does from now on. That sounded really strange, actually. I rubbed my eyes, pretended to yawn and plastered the best fake smile on my face.

"Sleep well?" asked Jacob.

"Like a baby," I grinned sheepishly.

He sat down on the bed and I shifted uncomfortably away from him.

"What? You really scared your sis is gonna be an aunty soon?" he chuckled lightly.

No, it wasn't that scaring me at all. The thought of her being somewhere else, maybe not even at home, freaked me out to be honest. Even though I was fine about staying with Jake at first, I was kicking up a fuss in the car on the way to La Push. He threatened me with the pack coming to get me, but I kindly pointed out that they wouldn't dare harm an innocent, harmless girl like me!

"How is our girl then?" came the warm-hearted voice of Billy Black.

Billy was Jacob's dad. He was the head of the Quileute tribe and I wouldn't have suspected a single thing if this hadn't been pointed out. That single fact made Billy seem much more than a kind guy in a wheelchair. Being the chief made him wiser. He warned me about Jacob wanting to tell me all the tribe stories and I ignored him … a little. I had to admit the tribe stories were fascinating, but I couldn't stop worrying about Falon the whole time.

"I'm fine. Thank you for having me, Mr Black," I smiled.

"Just call me Billy," he chuckled and wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"We need to work on these formalities," Jake said, as he tossed me one of his maroon t-shirts.

"I'm just being polite, I don't know what I'd do without you," I shrugged, feeling myself blush. Damn, why'd I always do that at the wrong moment? I hadn't been close to a boy for so long. The last boyfriend I had, if he could even be counted as being a _boyfriend_ at all, tore me apart so much that he only backed off when Falon threatened to send him to hell. Literally.

"Better get you to school or else the pyromaniac will be vanquishing ME next," he remarked, as he pulled on a sleeveless grey top.

Damn, he looked so sexy with those abs … wait, why was I thinking like that? I mentally slapped myself, trying not to stare at him too much. As he contemplated having breakfast or not, I didn't know whether he felt the same way as I did. I thought I was beginning to fall for this guy, but I wasn't too sure how I felt. He sent butterflies in my stomach whenever he opened his mouth to speak or whenever he only had eyes for me.

There was another mental slap.

Falon hadn't checked in, had she? I flicked through the messages on my cell phone, but there were none. I was beginning to get worried all over again and when Jake returned to the room minutes later, he noticed the concern on my face.

"She'll be fine, she's the hothead!" he retorted, easily guessing who I was thinking about.

"I'm calling her, I just want to make sure she got in ok and she should be home now," I said quickly.

"How about we go there now? If you're not hungry, I can drive?"

"Drive? Isn't there a faster way?"

"C'mon! What are you suggesting, Tammy?"

"That you turn into a nice big fluffy and cute wolf?" I rolled my eyes, the puppy dog look there.

"Tam, we already agreed on this," he said, taking both my hands and I felt the instant warmth emanating from his body. _I don't want her to freak out at the size of me._

If there was one thing about me that made me either the most cautious or trustworthy person in the world, that had to come down to my telepathy. It was both a gift and a curse. Hearing what people thought wasn't necessarily fun and games. I'd learned to handle this ability, but sometimes things got a bit more complicated. Most times, I had to be careful with what I heard and make sure the thoughts didn't completely take over me. It was a dangerous power to have. I'd never told Falon how much of a burden it was because I didn't want to freak her out with the responsibilities she had already on her shoulders.

"I won't freak out, I promise," I whispered.

"You read my mind, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes I can't help it. People can just blurt it out to me."

_They blurt it out? Man, I wonder what she hears on a regular basis,_ thought Jacob. He turned to face me. I was blinking patiently, giving him the I-know-what-you're-thinking look. _Not only do I have the bloodsucker hearing me, but now her? This is SO not fair …_

"Hey, don't call Edward a bloodsucker!" I snapped, poking him in the shoulder.

"I'm just worried something's going to happen to you," sighed Jacob.

There were a few reasons why I was being so overprotective over Edward. For one, he was a mind reader like me. He understood the pain of having to hear those thoughts on a regular basis and cope with them no matter what. Secondly, he was beginning to bring out a whole new loving side to Falon. My big sister had always put on a mental barrier over her emotions, but now those walls were tumbling down because Edward was making her feel more … human.

"I'll be fine," I smiled sweetly. "Water's always on my side."

"Water can only get you so far."

I really wanted to know why Jacob was so protective of _me_. I knew that I was his imprint and all, but was there another reason why he wanted me to be safe? Or was it a similar thing to how Edward felt over Falon? God, I hated clichés. They got boring after a while.

After much encouragement, I persuaded Jake to take me back to Forks in his wolf form. I was really surprised by how big he was. But because I'd seen a lot of things in my time, both magical and non-magical, I wasn't too afraid. He had russet brown fur, dark eyes that showed intelligence and was very large. Billy told me that he was the second largest and fastest of the pack, getting quite close to being the first of both. He was also very swift, as I could tell when I clung on to his neck tightly when we were running through the forest.

He'd told me to close my eyes because I'd go dizzy, but I didn't. The experience of riding on a wolf's back through the forest was the most amazing one I'd ever had.

After about ten minutes, Jake came to a sudden halt. I looked forward to see why we'd stopped. There was a little girl, who was lying on the floor. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or plain unconscious, so I stepped off Jacob to get a better look. Within a matter of seconds, Jake was back by my side with his clothes on since he'd phased back into his human form.

"She's got Falon's pendant!" I gasped, as I drew closer to her. The girl was asleep, that was for sure.

"Pendant?" asked Jacob in a confused tone.

"Yeah, a pendant. Did you not ever notice it round her neck? My mother gave it to her when she was really little before she died." I had to get tough with this little girl. Why was she wearing my sister's pendant? More importantly, why was she out sleeping in the middle of a forest? Where were her parents? I hated how I took on these "stupid responsibilities", as Falon put it. "I think I should be mean to her. What do you think?"

"You're gonna be mean to a little girl?"

"Sure am, I'm going for the rebel approach. Think that'll work?"

"So you're going to be a clone of your sis?"

"I am not my sister! Geez, Louise! I'm just trying to be rough and find some answers!" I argued back. I was getting frustrated. Not only did this little girl have the pendant, but we still didn't know where Falon was. What was it with me and these responsibilities again? I prepared myself for the oncoming confrontation, ready to strike wherever and whenever possible.

Unfortunately for me, I was trying to be a Falon clone after all. What was meant to be a small tap of the foot ended up being a massive kick in the girl's back, causing her to wake up and recoil in fear.

"It was him!" I quickly pointed at Jacob, accidentally blurting it out. Yes, blame the wolf who imprinted on you, Tamara. Way to go!

"Who a-are y-y-you?" the girl gasped.

"Ok, I think you need to answer our questions first!" I said, putting my foot down and resuming my rebellious activities, prompting Jacob to turn away and realise I was going to fail miserably. "What's your name and why the hell are you wearing that pendant?"

"This p-pendant? It's m-mine and my name is Falon H-Halliwell," she stuttered.

This caused Jacob to turn back round. "What. The. Hell?"

I crossed my arms. It took me a moment later to realise that the little girl really WAS telling the truth after all! I took in her physical features. The red hair, the eyes, that tortured look … yep, everything was there.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I'd seen some strange things over the past two days, but this had to be the one that got me the most confused.

"It's definitely her," Tammy said. "Her energy is still the same."

"You sure it's not a demon that could be impersonating her?" I asked curiously. I didn't know what these demons did, but it could have been one of those things.

"Well, if it is, I highly doubt they'll wear the guise of a little innocent girl. Besides, you'd smell something different about her if she wasn't Falon," she quipped back, almost in a snappy way. Wait, why was I getting told off here? She did have a point about the second part. She did smell exactly the same as the Falon that loved to tease me around.

"All right, she's Falon for sure. But how the heck did this happen?"

"I don't know. It might be a spell or a demon did something to her, but I don't think they would've done this to her. She'd be dead by now if they found her."

"So she's alive. That's a good thing, would explain why she has the pendant as well." I felt useless at this point since I didn't know anything about magic, just what Falon and Tamara were.

"We need to take her home and figure out how we reverse this," Tammy whispered to me before turning back to face little Falon. "There's nothing to worry about. I know your little sister, Tamara. I'm your big cousin, Tiara. We haven't met before, but don't be scared, ok?"

_You already scared her with the whole rebel thing,_ I thought on purpose.

"I didn't know she was my sister at first!" she hissed angrily. Then she went sweet on Falon again, prompting me to ask one thing.

Why the hell was I in the middle of this? What did I do to deserve all this hate? Didn't she like me anymore? So as she told Falon that they were going back to the manor in Forks, one thing struck me. "What about school, Tam … Tiara? Shouldn't you be going there? The others will get worried."

"I have to take care of this," Tamara said in a calm tone. "This is my problem."

"No, you're not walking away that easily," I shook my head. "You have to go to school and maintain some normality. You possibly can't let the _Cullens_ know what's happened."

"You know what? You are a genius, Jacob Black."

I smirked, knowing full well that I was.

"Which is why you can take care of Falon while I go school!"

My face fell immediately. "What?"

"You said you'd do anything for me, right? And that I had an influence over what you do from now on? Well, take care of Falon for me!" said Tammy. "Falon, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. But you can call him Jake if you want. He's going to take you to the manor and you can do whatever you like with him. I'll be back with you in a while, ok?"

Although she'd been silent the whole time, I had every right to fear the mini hotshot when she spoke again.

"Can I play dress up with Jake?"

**Edward's P.O.V**

Something wasn't right this morning when I pulled the Volvo up in the student parking. As I closed and locked the door to rejoin Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I was getting very worried. Alice's vision depicted the whitelighter Daisuke healing Falon's wounds in the forest. The vision hadn't changed since then, but I couldn't help holding back my concern for my witch. And there I was again with my witch. I had the two words permanently fixed in my head, unable to escape my mind.

When Falon's car pulled into the parking lot, I was hoping both sisters would open the doors and reassure us that everything was fine. However, when only one door opened and revealed an extremely pale Tamara, I was beginning to worry even more. I was by her side in a split second, walking up to the school doors with her.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly.

_Mantenga justo pensamiento como este y él no lo debe conseguir,_ were her thoughts.

"Tamara, what happened?" I asked again.

"Yo no puedo hablar en este momento," she replied, not looking me in the eyes. I stopped momentarily, confused by her behaviour.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alice, as Tamara quickened her pace to get into school.

"She's speaking and thinking in Spanish," I answered her question. "Can you translate?"

"She said, 'I can't talk right now,'" stated Rosalie, who was by my other side within seconds.

"Maybe she's under a spell that only makes her speak and think Spanish?" suggested Emmett, his booming laughter intimidating the other students around him.

"Then why'd she say, 'I can't talk right now' instead of, 'I can't talk in English right now' if that were the case?" I wondered aloud, not quite understanding why she was acting this way.

"She was worried, but also confused," said Jasper. "She probably doesn't want us to know something, perhaps her sister."

"Something to do with Falon," agreed Alice.

"Can you see anything?" I asked her, the pain of not knowing anything in my eyes.

"No, but you'll be the first to know if anything comes up," she said, grabbing Jasper by the arm and walking through the doors to the school.

"She'll be fine," Rosalie stated, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "If I were the demon, I'd be a thousand miles away by now."

**Tammy's P.O.V**

Even the mere fact it was raining outside didn't cheer me up. I sighed sadly, wondering what kind of mischievous tricks Falon was getting up to and the hell she was putting Jacob through back at the manor. I grimaced at the mere thought of a five-year-old Falon Halliwell, not being able to remember her being so young. I had _no_ idea what she'd been like. What kept on playing through my mind was how the heck I was going to be able to turn her back to the way she was. The solutions were always Falon's speciality, not mine!

"I hear your sister isn't in school today," came a familiar voice to my left.

Sarah had just sat down on her usual seat next to me.

"Oh, she's come down with something. Flu, I think," I shrugged carelessly. "It's making her act really, erm, childish, actually. She's stomping around like a five-year-old." I knew I had to be very careful with my words because for one, I didn't want to reveal my magical heritage by accident to a girl I'd just become friends with and two, I was afraid one or more of the Cullens were just waiting outside to hear what I had to say – or even think in Edward's case.

"Flu? That's odd. It hasn't hit around these parts for a long time," she stared, taking a sudden interest in Falon's "illness". Inside, I wanted to crack. However, I had to remain strong and positive on the outside.

I stared out the window to try and think about things other than what had happened to Falon. It was extremely difficult to do so, but the distractions of homeroom announcements and a bunch of personal things helped me to do exactly that.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sarah.

"Hmm?" I said, suddenly snapping out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, you just look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Well, I dunno … it's just that … have you ever sometimes felt like there's something missing?"

"How do you mean?"

"In your life. Do you feel there's something ever missing in your life?"

"Heh, now I know why you're quite interesting," Sarah smiled innocently.

"Interesting?" I questioned her, trying to read her mind. She wasn't thinking anything at the moment. Her mind was a blank, which was odd. Edward had been like that the first time I got a glimpse into his mind. Perhaps Sarah didn't think as much as everyone else? Whatever the case, I had to think on of how I was going to restore Falon back to her proper age.

Then again, I kinda _was_ interesting …

**Emmett's P.O.V**

After the mini episode with Tammy this morning, we all agreed different strategies of how we were gonna get her to talk. So we all went off in our own separate directions to execute each of those plans. Guess what my plan was?

Intimidation!

I waited outside until homeroom was over and saw that she was the last one to leave the classroom. I came to her side with a huge grin on my face, obviously prompting her to suspect I was up to no good as per usual.

"What's up, Emmett?" she asked, oh, so innocently.

"Oh, the water chick speaks English!" I boomed.

"Water chick?" she hissed furiously since there were several people staring at us now.

"We could just say you love swimming and all that?"

"Good thing you mentioned that because I do."

"Because you love water, right?"

"Em, what did you want again? There a reason why you came to me?"

"I wanted to chat."

"That's not what you were thinking a few seconds later."

Oh crap, she might have figured out my plan! Not good! Should I have aborted the mission? But then I knew I wasn't ready to do that yet. I gave her the meanest look I could plaster on my face. "I want you to talk, Tamara Halliwell! I don't care what I gotta do to make you talk, but I'm gonna get there! Now what's happened to Falon?"

She unexpectedly burst out laughing. "Oh … Emmett … what the … oh my God … that was the WORST intimidation I've ever had before! You really expect me to be scared? Falon is my sister for goodness sake! She's the scariest thing out there!" Tamara shook her head, unable to believe I'd gone this far. "No more English for you … hasta la vista, baby!" And with that, she turned around to rejoin her blonde-haired friend from homeroom.

I failed very miserably, didn't I?

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

My husband was so useless sometimes. He told me how he tried to intimidate Tammy and then didn't get far whatsoever. I shook my head at him, as we walked into the library. The younger of the two witches was here, sat down at one of the computers. I gave Emmett the go-do-something-else look and his face fell, but he didn't go before sticking his tongue out at me. As beautiful as I was to him, I'd rather he didn't stare at my butt while I was trying to put my own strategy into place.

Unlike Emmett, I protected my thoughts carefully. I proceeded with caution, trying not to alarm her and get myself thrown out. I came to Tammy's side and observed the computer screen.

"Childlike behaviour?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rose!" she jumped, obviously scared I'd appeared out of nowhere. "What are you _doing_?"

"Checking up on you to see if you're back to normal, but you're obviously very jumpy," I replied quickly. "What are you doing here? Trying childish behaviour on the mutt?"

"Good idea, but no. I'm actually doing some, er, research for a class," Tammy said nervously.

We all knew she was hiding something and each one of us was determined to get it out of her. With Edward not understanding Spanish as well as I did and Emmett taking the most ridiculous approach, I supposed it was up to me to get some answers.

"What class is it for?"

"It's for Biology, we're researching childlike behaviour and how it can affect their growth."

"Isn't that more psychology than science?"

"Maybe, but Mr Banner is getting us to do it. Ask him if you like. It might interest you."

There was a strange confidence surrounding Tamara Halliwell and I was beginning to suspect something wasn't right. _Everything_ wasn't right! I made eye contact with her, trying to be a little intimidating her at the same time. I might have been taking a leaf out of Emmett's book, but I knew what to do here. However, when Tammy showed no signs of cracking, I sighed frustratingly and stormed my way out of the library, even going past a laughing Emmett.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was surprised to hear Rosalie was the next in line of failures to learn what had become of Falon from Tamara. With Edward, Emmett and Rosalie done trying to find out what was going on, it only left myself and Alice to use our own ways of getting the information we wanted. When I found Tamara sat alone at lunch, it had me confused. She hadn't spoken to us much today. It had something to do with Falon and her feelings of sadness were evidently clear to me.

"Jazz, I dare ya to mess up her emotions," remarked Emmett.

"Is she still worried?" asked Edward, ignoring the biggest brother.

"Still the same as this morning, but she's becoming more and more depressed by the minute," I replied, not once taking my eyes off the witch. For a minute, I was considering Emmett's suggestion. There seemed to be no other way to know what happened. I didn't necessarily like using my power for personal gain, but everyone was on edge. Being the gentleman I was, I decided to make her feel an adrenaline rush, as if she was excited out of nowhere.

Her whole expression changed and she began eating her food quickly. Emmett raised an eyebrow, Rosalie looked impressed, Edward was shaking his head and Alice was revelling in this excitement.

"Looks like that was the easy part!" snickered Emmett.

"I'll go and see what was bothering her," I said before anyone else could make a move.

Within an instant, I was by Tamara's side. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Jasper! Want to talk? You never seem to want to talk! I have to talk with you! C'mon, sit down with me! We can have fun!" she said in her hyper state.

I accepted her invitation and sat down while she carried on eating. There were a few people staring at me as if I were crazy to even approach her, but I happened to be the one to put her in this crazed state of mind. I never understood why Tamara seemed to be the quiet and worried one, though seeing her like this changed my mind completely. Despite my emotion-altering power, it wasn't entirely down to me that brought out a new side. No, the individual themselves did that.

"Tamara, I'd like to speak to you about something –"

"Well, doesn't everybody else? Let's talk away, Jazz! Spill what's on your mind!"

I could see this was going to be trickier than I thought. To the human eye, anyone would think that she was high on drugs or whatever it was that she had taken. The only problem was that she hadn't taken anything whatsoever. I raised an eyebrow at her when she started eating her food even faster. And then suddenly, everything changed.

Tamara dropped the hot dog that she had been eating and looked at me with a sneaky look on her face. She wiped the sauce on her cheek and cleared her throat.

"It's going to have to take a whole lot more than empathic mess ups, Jasper," she spoke sincerely and appeared more confident than I had ever seen. She pointed to the side of her head, still wearing that clever smile etched across her face. "If I concentrate really hard, then I can block your empathy out. Guess I had you fooled there for a minute, right?"

"Tamara –" I tried to speak.

"Not going to work," Tamara said coldly, rising to her feet. She picked her bag up, walked away and abandoned the food on her tray.

"If it's any consolation, you had her very hyper for a few moments," Edward said as soon as I arrived back at our usual table.

**Alice's P.O.V**

Everyone tried their different approach … and failed.

Fortunately for them, I wasn't like the rest of the Cullens … erm, my family.

So when Tamara arrived at the student parking at the end of school, I seized my chance. Unlike everyone else, I was going to use every asset I had to my advantage and charm the youngest Halliwell sister with them. Edward smirked when he heard my plan earlier. He had this look on his face that literally said I was going to fail. Tammy had managed to bypass every other Cullen family member, but me as well? Wasn't going to happen.

"Tammy!" I said brightly the second she got to her car.

"Alice?" she asked in a most confusing tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's perfect," I shook my head and continued to smile, hoping there was some way I could get through to her stubborn nature. No wonder she and Falon were sisters, this was the only link I could find so far that connected them. "Do you want to go shopping tonight?"

"Shopping? Tonight?" Her voice was questioning, but still somewhat unaware of what was being offered to her. For a minute, I could have sworn she was considering it. I had a genuine reason to take her shopping – it seemed that she didn't wear many flashy clothes. I had to up her sense of fashion! "Sorry, Alice. I, erm, I'm too busy."

"Busy? With homework?" I demanded to know. "Don't worry, Emmett can take care of that. He can even make it look like YOU did it as well."

"I haven't got homework, but I'm busy with other … stuff …" Tammy said, gulping. She looked like she didn't want me to hear it. But as I am a vampire, I hear things others can't and shouldn't.

"Other stuff? Maybe I can help?"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I – I'm really busy with family stuff tonight and I – I'd appreciate if – if you'd leave me to it."

The confident Tamara Halliwell I saw today at lunch had suddenly disappeared and been replaced with a weaker version. It was still her, I could smell it. However, she was tripping with her words and I couldn't quite understand what it was that was making her so jumpy. Well, apart from Falon not being around, of course. As Tammy opened the door to Falon's car, that was when IT happened.

The manor came into my vision. The living room was bare, except for one sole little red-haired girl standing. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking a little confused and disorientated from what was going on around her. I snapped back to reality when Tammy was standing there, staring at me as if there was a need to panic any second.

"Alice …" she began to say.

"Tammy, who is that little girl in the manor?" I asked, knowing full well she could see my visions just like Edward could with his telepathic gifts.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

The game was up. Pack the pieces and give it all up because Alice Cullen had won. I had forgotten that her visions depended on the choices people made – and Falon was no exception to that rule either. From the moment I saw little Falon in the vision – as well as cursing the fact I was now seeing her visions the same way Edward did – it was all over. I fought hard to protect my mind from a curious Edward, who overheard the whole conversation, and probably wanted to ask questions as well as his annoying pixie-like sister.

As Alice took the wheel behind Falon's car, I slumped on the seat and rolled my eyes the whole way back to the manor. She obviously kept asking me why the heck there was a little girl back home, but I continued to blank her out. I didn't want any of this coming out. There were personal reasons for it after all. A little Falon standing right before the Cullens would become a vulnerability straight away. This version of Falon wasn't as tough as the seventeen-year-old one. In fact, she … well, I didn't want to go into unnecessary details now, did I?

And then I suddenly remembered Jacob was with her. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and forgetting what happened this morning. I'd have to apologise for being such a selfish bitch. I guess that with Falon not quite being herself and taking the lead, it brought out my bad side. It sometimes scared me if I had to be openly honest. If Falon could see me now … ugh, she'd scold me for trying to be like her! Could you imagine how traumatically damaged I'd be afterwards?

"I can smell your boyfriend," Alice said as soon as she parked my sister's car on the driveway.

Why was everyone thinking he was MY boyfriend?

"Look, everything'll be explained when we get inside," I said, not hesitating to take off my seatbelt and literally sprint towards the door, fumbling with the keys in my hands on the way there.

Edward was right behind us in his Volvo. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hopped out straight away, able to show their true nature in a safe place. I kept on fumbling with the keys as a distraction, but Alice soon swiped them off me when impatience got the better of her. I could hear her thoughts. She thought of how I had to possibly turn down a shopping trip, just so that the others could come here instead and see what the hell was going on.

When we walked through the front door, Alice's vision came into fruition.

Little Falon was stood there as confused as ever. Her red hair was easily recognisable, although I could hear everyone's thoughts over who the hell she was. All eyes were cast in my direction, putting me on the spot. It wasn't fair! They wouldn't get the truth out of me!

"You can't possibly imagine the damage here," I whispered quietly, so Falon couldn't hear me.

"Tiara, you're back!"

Oh, crap.

Falon's face lit up as soon as she saw me and hugged my legs. I found myself in an awkward position, having Falon show more emotion and love than she usually did while the Cullens continued to give me questioning expressions. I hated this, which was why I knew that they deserved to know the truth in order to help me reverse it quicker.

"Everyone," I said. "Meet Falon Halliwell!" _The younger one._ That was a mental note for Edward.

"Magic?" Jasper guessed correctly.

"It has to be," I nodded in response.

"But if she's been here for sometime, then who has been looking after her?" Alice said.

"That'd be me!" came that manly, hunky voice I heard this morning.

Jake was in the kitchen from what I could hear. Falon released her tight hug from my legs and looked up at Edward with the hugest smile on her face.

_He's cute._

My mouth dropped right open. Had I heard right or were Falon's thoughts being projected to me? I noticed the crooked smile on Edward's face, only indicating that he had heard her as well. However, a sudden panic rushed through me. He could read her mind, but only because her mind hadn't been so private back then. To protect the vulnerability my sister was, I had to cancel Edward out of her mind. She had to be protected no matter what.

"Falon, where's Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"He's in the kitchen, where we played dress up!" she remarked sneakily, laughing softly.

"Dress up?" Edward said, grinning ever so slightly.

We followed the others into the kitchen, where the most revolting sight was.

Jacob looked embarrassed with the Cullens laughing at him. It appeared Falon had plenty of fun while I was out, having cut his long hair, applied make-up on to his face and cut up the clothes he had been wearing. His face turned a deep shade of red when I walked into the room. The Cullens all turned to me next, indicating that this little Falon could be trouble whenever she wanted.

"Dude, did you have a makeover?" retorted Emmett.

"Jake, why did you let her do this to you?" I hissed half-annoyed and half-worried, as I applied water to the cloth near the sink and started wiping the make-up off.

"It was either this or pick you up from school," he rolled his eyes.

"You picked the right choice," I murmured to myself, prompting everyone else to point and laugh. "How's she been?"

"Pfft, and I thought she was a nightmare as a teenager!" Jacob raised his arms in protest. "She dressed me up like this and … ugh, now my hair's a mess."

"If it's any consolation, your hair looks good short," I smiled angelically.

"Can you two lovebirds stop being so loved up and help us out here?" asked Rosalie, who had a defiant Falon sat on her knee.

"She thought I was cute," Edward said, not being able to keep the wide smile off his face.

"All right, she thought you were cute. Did it ever occur to you that she's thinking that because you're kinda dating in real life?" laughed Emmett.

"They're not dating," I said, sounding disgusted that everyone could be more concerned with what this version of Falon was like instead of actually concerning themselves with getting her back to her normal age. "And we're not lovebirds swooning after each other either." The last part may have been a little lie, considering I was fighting my hardest not to blush in front of them. "Ok, so I'll tell you all why the hell I've been like this. Jake was bringing me back here today when we saw her in the woods. Now she was wearing Falon's pendant and it turned out to BE Falon as well. I don't know what's caused it, but I'm going to find out one way or another. Which is why I'm going to need everyone's help in on this, ok?"

"Finally! A Halliwell sister that'll involve us where the action is!" Emmett said, his face lighting up and bashed his knuckles together.

There was a light knock on the door and I had a feeling that there were going to be far more complications than I originally thought. When I opened it, I was a little relieved to see the Quileutes standing there. With no further hesitation, I let them in. I was going to need all the emotional support I could get at this rate.

"Jacob told us about the situation," Sam explained. "We were wondering if there was anything you wanted us to do?"

"He told you?" I said, merely thinking whether he liked to share what was going on in our lives or if he genuinely wanted help to get Falon back to her normal age.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen with Jake and the Cullens."

"So she won't bite my head off this time?" remarked Paul.

"Hey, there's a five-year-old Falon in there," I said softly. "If you think a seventeen-year-old one is scary, then I'd take my chances and say this one is scarier. You should've seen what happened to Jacob."

As the pack followed me into the kitchen, a series of laughs broke out when they saw him. They pointed and laughed, causing Jake to be even more embarrassed than before. He was now wiping off the make-up even quicker to avoid the humiliation. And in one important moment, I heard the fear in Falon's mind. She took one look at Sam and all the memories of the past flooded back. As he stepped forward to take a good look at her, I dashed in between and sprayed him with water to prevent her from reliving the traumatic past.

Sam went into the wall, but was unharmed. He seemed confused by my sudden overprotective nature over Falon. Everyone else did and there I was, the centre of attention again. Damn, this was why Falon was good. She took the attention away from me. Crap. She owed me big time when we got her back to normal.

"What was that for?" asked Sam, trying to hold back his temper.

"She doesn't like you because you remind her of someone she hates," I explained quickly, doing all I could to prevent Edward from hearing mine and Falon's thoughts. "And the longer she stays like this, the longer she's going to be a liability. I don't want any demons to come shimmering in here and taking advantage!"

When you speak of the devil, he comes. In this case, it was a low level demon that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

He sent an energy ball towards me, but I managed to duck and it hit the painting on the wall. Well, Falon wasn't going to be happy when she learned her favourite piece was destroyed now, was she? I raised my hand, spraying out hot water at the demon's face to momentarily distract him. I grabbed the athame in my jacket and stabbed him in the stomach, finally vanquishing him. I took the athame out, unable to believe I'd just vanquished my first demon! I cheered silently inside, but hurried back to the kitchen to see if everyone was ok.

Little Falon was hugging Edward tightly and didn't want to let go. I heard Jasper thinking he hadn't felt my sister feel so vulnerable before, leading me to believe that he wanted her to go back to normal as well.

"We need to make her happy for now until we can figure out how the hell we can get her back to normal," I said to them all, still gasping from vanquishing the demon.

"Are you all right?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Stressed is all," I said to him, following him into the living room. I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my eyes. Of course! I hadn't slept last night. I was going to kill Falon when this was all over.

"So how are we going to do this?" He hadn't even noticed how pale I looked.

"Falon was always the one to figure this all out. But I'm sure that we dealt with one of my friends a few years ago turning into a kid and I recall Falon using a potion to put her back to normal. I'm so sure that there was some mandrake root involved! If only I could find out what else was in there, then maybe I can reverse it."

"What about your whitelighter guy? Would he know?"

"See, I knew you were a genius. Dai, get your immortal arse down here!" I was certainly not in the best mood, was I?

"You rang?" Daisuke remarked with a huge grin on his face, appearing before us.

"Don't pretend you haven't enjoyed this one bit," I rolled my eyes.

"It's probably a test for you, you haven't had to deal with everything alone like she has," he quipped back. "So you want to put her back to normal? Geez, why can't you leave her as she is? She's less scary."

"And a liability!" I snapped. "A demon just attacked and thanks to Jasper, she's not feeling any fear right now."

"If you want to put her back to normal, then you're definitely going to need a potion to do so," explained Daisuke. "Mandrake root is obviously going to be your best shot, but you need some frog legs as well."

"Frog legs? I highly doubt the hotshot will like drinking that," remarked Jacob.

"Magical frog legs, actually. They're quite the rarity, but there _is_ a woman who has a magic shop just outside Forks. I don't know much about her, but I'm sure she'd help out with your situation."

"Can't you just heal her and bring her back to normal?" I groaned.

"Nope," Daisuke shook his head. "And hey, this is the first time I've seen you in a mood for years. Is this really eating ya?"

"Yes, it is. Now leave." I was so pissed off I could've throttled him there and then.

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke orbed out with nothing else to say. Jake was certainly surprised by my mood swings and no, I was not due on my monthly either. All this was pissing me off! Without Falon, I was sort of acting like her. I was, wasn't I?

"Girl, you rocking like a bitch!" remarked Emmett, appearing in the room.

"Uh …" began Jacob.

"NO SWEARING IN THIS HOUSE FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" I exploded. "IT'S ALL A BUNCH OF CRAP! HONESTLY!"

"I think it'd be best if Emmett stays away from Falon until we can figure this out," Rosalie groaned, rolling her eyes at her irresponsible husband.

"Away? For how long?" he fake gasped.

"Rose, can you look after Falon for a while? I need to check the Book to see how I have to make this potion," I said, trying not to snap at anyone else before they bit my head off.

"I'll come with you," offered Jacob.

**Emmett's P.O.V**

With Tamara and Jacob (they're SO into each other! Everyone sees it!) off on a not-so-adventurous quest, it left us alone with the hotshot. Things were quiet for a while.

"Emmett?"

Well, not for long, anyway …

"Yeah, Fal?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Wait, what? She landed me in it right now.

"Oh, you know!" I boomed. "They come down from the sky in baskets and through the chimneys to good people, who will be their mommies and daddies!"

"But don't mommies and daddies make babies?"

"Uh, um, hmm … EDWARD!"

**Edward's P.O.V**

Tamara was scarily reminding me of what Falon was like, only a little worse. I knew how stressed she was with this happening and all, but there was no need for her to be so rude to Emmett or even explode like that. As Rosalie was cooing over Falon, I could see the desperation in her eyes to want her to be like that forever. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that …

"Can we play hide-and-seek?" came the small, but soft voice of Falon.

"What? In this house? Is that a good idea?" I asked the others.

"I'll be on!" boomed Emmett.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. _Do we really all have to play this?_

I couldn't stop smiling. "It's what comes with taking care of a kid, Rose."

As soon as it was settled, Falon sprang off Rosalie's knee and ran straight to me. God knows why.

"Ooh! Come with me! You can hide with me, Edward!" she giggled.

_Have fun,_ thought Alice. _If we can't find you in a few hours, we'll set Tammy on you._

_Don't go in the attic,_ Rosalie warned me. _Tamara might not like that one …_

**Jacob's P.O.V**

In my wolf form, we were running to just outside of Forks. Having gotten directions to where this magic shop was, Tammy wanted to ride on my back as a way to relieve the stress. I was traumatised enough just by having to have a makeover – what was her excuse?

"We should be there any minute now!" she called over the wind.

_And restore the kid? Hell yes,_ I pleaded.

"She can be cute as a kid, but … well, I'm not too sure what she was like," confessed Tammy, a tone of uncertainty in her voice. I didn't like it when she was like that _at all_. "I don't really remember my childhood. I just … it's more confusing than it looks."

_So why was Falon scared of Sam then? You were leaping in there. It's not like you._

I felt her shrug her shoulders. "There was someone she hated when we were little. We didn't have the best beginning to our lives. Our mom died when we were really young. I never got to know her. As for our dad, well, let's just say that's another complicated thing. But Falon was a lot brighter at that age. I dunno if she was happier then than now. But I don't ask too many questions. She always said to never ask questions, but to take action first. Hmm, maybe that's what sets us apart."

_You think first before taking action?_

"Well, I DID have to think about where we were going first, Jake."

_True, true._

"I think we're here."

_All righty then. You get off my back and I'll go find a, erm, spot to put some clothes on._

**Falon's P.O.V**

I think I really liked Edward Cullen. He was cute and he thought I was cute, too! We were getting along really great because he wanted to hide with me when we played hide-and-seek! I was so much happier with him than I had ever been before. He told me before that the guy I was scared of was called Sam and didn't mean to hurt me at all. Sam reminded me of my dad – big, scary and mean.

"Is everything all right, Falon?" asked Edward concernedly. We were in the small closet near Tiara's bedroom.

"No, Sam scared me," I whispered.

"Why did you look scared before? He wasn't going to hurt you."

"That's what Daddy said. He wasn't going to hurt me, but he always did."

I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks, but I wiped them away because I didn't want to look stupid in front of Edward.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

When we arrived at the magic shop, the witch in question was waiting there behind the counter. She was middle-aged, had black hair and looked like she needed to get out a bit more. Her face was as pale as the Cullens.

"Can I help you?" she asked, as we approached her.

"Hi, my name's Tamara Halliwell," I spoke gently. "This is my friend, Jacob. We were looking for some frog legs?"

"The magical rarity?"

"Yes."

"It'll cost you."

"No problem, I've got money here and –"

"A smooch from your friend."

"I'm sorry?" Jacob said as if he hadn't heard her properly.

I could feel my insides burning with jealousy immediately. I felt so hot that I wanted to just drown the damn woman with water, steal the frog legs, leave the shop and hide Jacob from every female competition in the world. Jake didn't notice me going red whatsoever. It was only in that moment that my feelings were clear. I loved him, didn't I? There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt very overprotective of him.

This was one of the times when I embraced Falon's attitude.

"Sorry, bitch, but he's taken!" I snapped coldly.

The look in my eyes must have made me look serious and she soon backed off.

"I was just messing!" she exclaimed, raising her hands innocently.

Right.

Jacob was looking at me like a lovesick puppy and had a bright smile on my face.

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Your father hit you?" I questioned, a tone of empathy in my voice.

Who would ever dare lay a finger on my witch?

"Yes," she whispered very quietly.

Perhaps there was a reason why Tamara didn't want me to get too close to this childlike version. However, what appeared to me was much more than her wanting to protect Falon. The flashing images in front of me threw me off completely. There was a big man – strangely resembling Sam, I understood now why she didn't like him at first – approaching her, often throwing her into a closet and other graphical things I didn't want to repeat in my mind to myself. Then there was one that made me stop.

One specific memory was when the father left the biggest mark on Falon's back. It ran down from her right shoulder to her left hip. Another fight had broken out, but this was to be the final one I would see. A young eight-year-old Tamara was in the other room, unaware of what was going on, but still afraid of the arguments she heard. The father had just slashed his daughter's back and even though I found it sickening, I carried on viewing the memory. One moment of power appeared, resulting in a shockwave of telekinetic energy surging from Falon and hitting her father, resulting in him being impaled on a golden hook near the fireplace. And what I could not forget was Tamara walking through the door to witness it all.

I snapped back into reality, noticing she had fallen asleep in my arms. I may as well have cried right now if such a thing were possible for a vampire.

Sometime later, I was sat downstairs and Falon was asleep on the seat next to me. I had gathered everyone around us, including my parents. Carlisle and Esme had been informed of what happened to Falon, although not the past. Alice had seen when Tammy would come back, though she could not see when the mutt would either.

"Five, four, three, two, one … they're here!" she announced.

"Good trip?" asked Rosalie when they walked through the door.

"Fine, thanks?" Tamara said, confused with how everyone was gathered around the sofas. "Is there a family meeting going on that I wasn't invited to?"

"Tammy, maybe you should sit down," I said seriously.

"We got the frog legs, so we need to get a start with the potion," said Jacob.

"… He hit me," came the small, slurred words of Falon.

Instantly, Tammy was on the defensive. "Who hit her? What happened? If someone's upset her, I'm not going to tolerate it! You're going to get really hurt if you even upset her!"

"Tammy, she's fine," Rosalie pointed out. She was already on her feet and forcing Tammy to sit down on the sofa. "Relax and breathe. Edward has something to tell us all."

I didn't know how I was going to say this to everyone. This was a very difficult position to be in. I looked down at the little Falon sleeping peacefully, unable to believe she'd admitted the truth right there. Tammy was as worried as ever, not sure what to think right now. I could hear her mentally thinking about going after the first person who caused her to admit someone hit her. She was particularly looking at Emmett, the strongest person in the room.

"I know you loved him very much, Tamara," I said.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Your father," I replied. "But I saw into Falon's mind. I know she hated him for something she won't quite reveal yet. He isn't the man you thought he was."

"What?" Her tone was disbelieving. "You're telling ME that I don't know my own DAD?" And suddenly, she became upset again. "You don't know my dad, ok? He loved me! I loved him! You don't know anything! You're stupid! All of you are stupid!"

"WELL, YOU'RE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK BECAUSE HE HIT FALON!" raged Rosalie.

Next stage: denial. She was already shaking her head, refusing to believe the truth. There were tears swelling in her eyes, her hands were shaking and she was frozen to the spot. The truth was hard for her to handle after all. Rosalie was stupid as well for blurting it out when I wanted to say it the easy way, but with the way her life ended, I couldn't say I was surprised either. Now that it was all out in the open, I could see why Falon was sometimes angry in a lot of situations. The abuse had brought on this rough and tough personality. No wonder she was so protective over Tamara.

In a deadly reaction, Tammy tore out of Rosalie's comforting arms wrapping around her waist. She didn't believe what was being said. She kept on shaking her head and pushed past Jasper violently. Tammy rushed up the stairs, stomping the whole way and making as much noise as possible.

"I guess the bitch is back," Emmett said in a singing tone.

"Emmett!" hissed Rosalie, seeing as how Falon was beginning to come around.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

It just wasn't right! It couldn't be right!

Denial swept through my veins quickly like a venomous poison. I made my way back to the attic and slammed the door behind me, going through the Book of Shadows when I reached it. I flicked through to the page that would help me make the potion. I had to preoccupy my mind with making this potion for now. I could deal with the other stuff later on! It didn't even matter to be honest because they were all liars. Liars, you hear me? LIARS!

"Tam," said Jake when he walked through the room.

"If you're here to help me make the potion, great!" I said with some sarcastic enthusiasm. "If you're here about my attitude downstairs, then you'll be hotter than one hundred and eight point nine degrees in a few seconds."

"Tam, I don't really like the Cullens. But I don't think they can make that accusation without any proof," he said, trying to get through to me.

"Mandrake root goes in the pan … frog legs added when the potion's complete …"

"Are you listening to a word I'm even saying?"

"No, and I couldn't care less. I just want my sister back now, you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear," he growled, storming off in a hissy fit.

I was doing it again, wasn't I? I was pushing everyone away. At the rate I was going, I would end up like Falon after all. The stress was going to my head. I needed a cool attitude to get me through this. I also needed to ignore the Cullens and everyone else to get through this. The next visitor to the attic happened to be Esme.

"Tamara," she simply said in a friendly tone.

"Esme?" I said, confused that she was even here. I'd seen her like a potential mother to me, though I thought it was a bit selfish and all. "Is something wrong?"

"I think you need to listen to everyone," she said, trying to reason with me. "I didn't want to believe it myself, but Edward doesn't lie like this. He told us what he saw before you came in."

"My dad was a good person, Falon just hated his guts," I replied, keeping my voice even. "He went out to work, paid the bills and took good care of us. I don't know why the hell Falon really hates him. Why don't you ask her what the truth is when we revert her back to her normal age?"

"Because Falon isn't exactly the Q and A type now, is she?"

"You're starting to sound like her, Tamara. I don't want to be either for or against you. I just want everything to be resolved properly. This is why I brought someone up to see you."

The door swung open, revealing the little Falon holding Edward's hand. I focused my attention on Edward, who was trying his best to conceal his thoughts for once. Falon let go of Edward's hand before coming straight to me. She tugged at my jeans, so I bent down to her to hear what she had to say.

"Tiara, they said you know my daddy. I don't wanna go back to him, please don't send me back! He doesn't like me very much. Are you gonna hurt me like he did?"

I was too shocked to say anything. A couple of tears streamed down Falon's face. It was the first time I'd ever seen her cry.

"Please don't send me back!" she pleaded, hugging my legs.

_Do you believe us now?_ Edward asked mentally.

I looked at Esme and then back at Edward, only to look down at my bigger sister who was actually technically younger than me.

"What did he do to you?" I asked the inevitable question.

"He put me in small dark places and never let me see my sister. Sometimes he drank this really nasty stuff and screamed and shouted at me. He used to hit me all the time. All I wanted to do was protect my baby sister."

Even I could feel the tears coming on now. I fought hard to keep them away. Edward and Esme could see I was struggling to emotionally control myself. I closed my eyes, blocking out everyone else. I remembered those horrible times that I heard Falon and Dad arguing. I didn't think anything like THAT happened. Not once.

"You're not going back there. Not now, not ever," I promised and kissed her forehead.

"So what now?" asked Edward when Esme took Falon out of the room.

"Well, I need to get this potion ready," I answered. "I need to cook the mandrake root, so maybe that's where I'll need help. Then I have to add the frog legs to the container when it's fully prepared. I need to get this done quick." I added no emotion to my voice. I didn't want to, mainly because of what I'd heard. But there was some truth in my words, however.

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Over the next two days, Tammy didn't leave the house. She was up most the time to perfect the potion and ensure her sister would return to her normal age. I admired her courage, but thought she was just as stubborn as her sister. After hearing everything that had happened to Falon, it caused me to re-evaluate my own traumatic past. Perhaps I got off lightly. I had a loving family unlike them. I led a good life unlike them. I didn't have as much responsibility as them. So I really was better off.

I watched over Falon until she grew back to her own age. I was like the overprotective mother that should've just backed off and let everyone else take care of things. But no, I was there. I was there to make sure she was looked after properly. I combed her hair, fed her with food and drink, washed her and whatever else she needed. Even though she didn't show it, I knew Tamara was grateful for me doing this for her. She reminded me of a younger version of myself, but making the right choices more than myself.

Emmett eventually ceased his swearing and I was hoping he would quieten it down until everything got back to normal. When Sunday came, it was time for little Falon to go back to normal Falon …

To be honest, I preferred this version of Falon over the older one. She was much more talkative, polite and wasn't afraid to tell the truth. However, I'd come to respect the original version through the truth being revealed. We now shared something in common, though it wasn't particularly the one I wanted to share in the first place. We'd been beaten up. I had a lot more respect for her now, but was unsure if she'd even remember this at all.

"Right, it's time," announced Tammy later that afternoon in the attic. She had just finished adding the frog legs to the potion. All the Cullens were there with me along with little Falon. "It's ready."

"What's going on?" asked Falon curiously.

"Tiara's made a nice drink for you," said Emmett, resisting the urge to laugh at his little white lie.

"Sorry I'm late, we had to make sure the lands were safe," said Jacob, as he walked through the door and wiped the sweat off his forehead. I noticed the way Tammy's eyes lit up when he came through the door. I'd have to chat to her about him sometime.

"No problem!" chuckled Tammy.

See what I mean? They are definitely lovebirds swooning after each other.

**Tammy's P.O.V**

This was where the magic came into the mix. I didn't like how Emmett had blatantly lied to Falon's face; I hoped she'd get him for that later. Falon wasn't exactly a big fan of frog legs either. Oh great, she was going to get me later as well. Anything else to add then? As little Falon swiftly approached me, she took one look at the potion, took it from me, shrugged and drank it down.

Instantly, she was looking sick. I prayed under my breath that this was going to work. I didn't know how much longer I was going to go on like this. And then before I knew it, it worked! Falon was slowly ageing back to her original age of seventeen. I literally launched myself at my big sister while she was drinking it, possibly making the biggest mistake of my entire life. Some of the potion she was drinking went down her throat, but the impact of the hug caused her to throw it into the air and the rest landed on that new t-shirt I bought before we came to Forks.

"Aaaahhh! It burns! It burns!" I mocked.

"Are you ok?" asked Jake, who came to my side.

"I feel sick, but I'll be fine," I nodded. "My t-shirt won't be. That's the seventh one ruined this year by potions!"

"Ugh, my head …" moaned Falon.

"FALON!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE BACK! YAAAAAY!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING? OUUUUUCH!"

I launched myself at her again, burying my head on her shoulder and almost crying that my big sister was finally back. Oh my God, I was so RELIEVED. Words could not express the relief I was feeling right now.

"I'd love to do this all day, but I'm going to have to cut this reunion short and sort this stupid t-shirt that obviously hated me since the day I got it!" I groaned, looking at the green liquid spilt across it.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Falon, a little confused.

"That's an excellent question, sister dearest!" I chuckled lightly. "I'll see you in a few!"

"Did she have a personality transplant while I was out?" I heard her ask Edward.

I closed the attic door behind me and felt sick by the smell filling up my lungs. I could've been sick there and then, but I strangely didn't have the strength to bring it all up. As I reached the top of the stairs, darkness engulfed my vision and I felt like I was falling …

* * *

**This is the longest chapter so far. By the way, guys, happy anniversary for this story! It's been a year since it was first put up! Me and Ami have had so many ideas we just can't keep up with them! Review and we'll try get the chapters out faster.**


End file.
